Good Girl meet Tough Boy
by Youknowitall
Summary: This will be the place where I'me gonna post all my Dawbrett one Shot's. When I first heard that they were going to bring Antonio and Sylvie together I became so excited. This felt right from the very beginning so I decided to write something. This is what came out. Basically : Sylvie gets into danger, Antonio risks his life to keep her safe. Sparks fly...
1. Good Girl meets Tough Boy

Good Girl meets Tough Boy

 _ **Note** : **When I first heard that they were going to bring Antonio and Sylvie together I became so excited. This felt right from the very beginning, So I had the idea of starting a new blog about just that Ship, goodgirlmeetstoughboy . I am so thrilled for this that I decided to write a story about them and that is what came out.**_

 _ **This will also be the place where I'm gonna post all my Dawbrett Shot's.**_

 **Happy reading :)**

Antonio looked over to the blonde he just saved from getting shot. She sat in the ambulance while his sister Gabby took good care of her. He didn't even know her name, but there was something about her that brought out the protector in him. He knew that she could take care of herself because that was what every paramedic did, they wouldn't be in that line of work otherwise, but still, as his eyes darted over her he couldn't get rid of that protective twinge.

The hard floor of the ambulance made her skin crawl as she waited to leave. She was still shaking from the events that had just happened. She knew she had gotten lucky tonight and she knew that was only because of Gabby's brother Antonio who had reacted quickly.

She felt eyes on her and looked up, searching the area. There on the other end of the scene was where their eyes met. She held his gaze a few moments, watching him watching her. She nodded, but then looked back down again. She felt uncomfortable being in the middle of everything, and she hoped she could just go home and leave this day's memories behind.

It was already late afternoon when she finally arrived home. She convinced Chief Boden that she was ok on her own, and that she didn't need to get checked out at the hospital. To her luck Gabby confirmed that fact. Sylvie could see that the Chief wasn't fully convinced but decided to leave it alone for the moment. She really appreciated it. She reached her apartment in a not so good part of Chicago, because of the cheap rent.

As she walked up the stairs, she noticed that the door stood open. She thought about entering and to take a look around but after the day she already had she decided to call the police instead. Sylvie stepped back quietly, and into her car.

He was about to go home when he heard the incoming call through Burgess's radio downstairs in front of Seregant Platt's desk. He stopped in his tracks when he heard paramedic and Chicago fire department. "On our way." He heard Burgess and Roman reply. "I'm coming with." He said knowing that this had something to do with the blonde from earlier, he followed them outside to their squad car.

They arrived at the adress, the car hadn't yet fully stopped Antonio already was outside walking to the building, his gun in hand.

"Thank good, you're here." Sylvie came rushing out of her car. Antonio, followed by Kim and Roman put a finger in front of his mouth silently saying she should be quiet. Sylvie nodded and wispered, "Someone left the apartment five minutes ago. I ducked in my car so I couldn't see in which direction he took of. No one else came out, or went in after that." She finished. Antonio pointed to her car telling her she should get back in there and wait. She silently obeliged.

The three of them moved slowly, Roman opened the door so they could step inside. Antonio went in first, covered by Kim. The apartment was dark except for the light that came in from the living room window to their left. As they stepped in further into Brett's apartment they could see that everything was torn apart. Pillows were stabbed open, the couch lay down on the side, the tv scattered on the floor, tables and chairs broken, lamps smashed into the walls. It looked terrible, as they moved upstairs and into the master bedroom. For some reason Antonio had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He could always rely on his gut. And this time was no diffrent. Above the king size bed it was, written in big letters. ' WE KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE ' The red paint was dripping down the wall. What the hell did that mean? Antonio felt anger rising in his belly, this wasn't a coincidence, this was about today, the ones that tried to shoot Sylvie today knew that she could identivie them, and now they knew where she lived. He had no idea how, but he was going to find out.

He noticed movement next to him, Roman and Kim stood there, all three of them looking at the wall, confusion and angst written all over their faces. He heard the steps behind him when it was already too late to keep her out of the room. Sylvie showed up behind them, gasping in shock, stumbling back into the wall opposite of where the bed was.

Antoino was by her side with a few steps. His hand touched her shoulder. She didn't seem to notice because all she did was stare at the wall.

"Voight, this is Antonio, I need you at Sylvie Bretts adress. They know that she saw them, they devastated her apartment. Yes, Yes Boss. Ok we'll do." She noticed him hanging up the phone.

"The team is coming. In the meantime we should leave, so they can do their work. I'll stay with you. Do you have a place to go?" concern swinging in his voice.

"I could use a drink if you don't mind." Sylvie said sad and started walking out. The mild air surounded her as she stepped out of the house. Antonio followed near behind.

"C'mon. We'll take my car."

Sylvie nodded, he opened the door for her so she could get in, she forced a smile trying to thank him but she just wasn't in the mood. Her thoughts ran wild in her mind as he drove them towards Molly's.

What had she gotten into? Why was stuff like that always happening to her? She couldn't remeber ever had hurting someone, quite the opposite actually. Her whole life she had helped others, she had always put them before herself. Even when her ex fiancee made her choose between him and her new life here in Chicago, she had chosen her job. Yes, that decision was the easiest she ever made, and every day she was greatful for it. She remembered how it felt to be put down by him, the way he always made her feel bad so he'd feel better. She wasn't sure what she ever saw in him. After these memories, Sylvie started to feel a little bit better despite everything she had just lost tonight, she hadn't lost herself, she was still alive and she was greatful for it. Greatful for the friend she knew had her back, and greatful for new friend she gained just today.

She glanced over to the drivers seat just to find Antonio staring to the road in front of him. He seemed to be in deep thoughts then he didn't notice her staring.

"Thanks for saving my life today." She simply said a smile on her lips.

Antonio turned his head just so he could look back at her. "You're very welcome." He paused and exchanged looks between her and the road, but then continued. "It is my job you know."

Sylvie just nodded and turned away again. The sun was about to set, she knew they'd arrive at Molly's soon. All she could think about now was that drink she mentioned earlier.

The bar was crowded, this was normal on a saturday night, she totally forgot about that, otherwise she wouldn't have come. She hoped people would leave her alone, and they did. She could see Gabby working behind the bar with Hermann, she walked up to them about to order but Gabby was quicker. She placed a beer and a glass of red wine in front of her with a wink before moving to the other end of the bar. She took both of them and turned around to find Antonio standing there, very close. She almost bumped into him but he reacted fast and took the drinks out of her hands, holding them up in the air so they wouldn't spill all over them.

" I'm so sorry, I didn't see you behind me." She explained quickly.

" No harm done." He said . " C'mon, I saw a free table on our way in." He added and started walking.

"You don't have to babysitt me, you know." She said while sliding down into the booth on a table near the front door.

"Yes I do. "

He didn't know what it was but he somehow felt that he had to protect her. He slid into the booth opposite her facing the front door of the bar. 'You never know' he thought to himself.

"Cheers." He lifted his beer, and she did the same with her wine before they both took a sip. There wasn't a conversation after this, they just sat there, with their thoughts. She about where she would sleep tonight and he, how he was going to protect her from what was coming, he knew it would be bad and he was going to make sure that no harm was coming to this young beautiful woman.

"Do you want another one?"

Sylvie lifted her head up, not understanding what he just had asked her.

"Huh?" Was all she could say.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked again. Antonio saw that she was struggeling with something but decided to not ask her about it. It wasn't his buissnes after all.

"If you don't mind, I'd like that yes." She said cracking a smile.

Before he could get up Gabby was already at their table bringing a glass of water for him and a new glass of red wine for her.

"Here you go." Gabby said looking at the two. "You take good care of my friend ok Antonio?" She said kissing him on the cheek.

"I will, we'll find the guys who are after her." He looked at his sister who nodded. "You can trust him Brett, he's one of the good guys." She said to her. "Thanks Gabby." Sylvie said cheering to her and him.

An hour later they still sat there. Nothing had happend, he watched her with ease the whole time.

"What is it?" He suddendly asked before he could think about it any further.

"Nothing." She wispered.

"I'm a cop, I know when something is wrong."

"It's nothing really."

"You can tell me, you know." he paused and leaned forward a little over the table. "I won't judge, I promise." He added.

"I know, it's just... It's nothing really. I just don't have any family here in Chicago and now that my aparment was torn apart I have nowhere to sleep for the night. I mean I could ask Cruz but I don't wanna bother anyone." she left out a long breath and risked a look in his direction. She felt his warm rough hand squeezing hers. "You'll stay with me. I won't let you out of my sight anyway until this is over." He pulled back his hand to take a sip of the icewater Gabby brought him.

The loss of his hand on hers made her feel alone all over agian. She didn't understand why but somehow she felt safe in his company. She didn't know him before today, yes she knew he was Gabby's brother, but other than that they never had spoken to one another. She had made friends with Erin, Gabby and Kim but other than that and after her relationship with Cruz she had stayed away from guys.

"I can't stay with you." She finally said.

"Yes you can and you will." He said uncompromisingly.

"Thank you." She quietly replied and then finished her wine in one long gulp.

He opened the door to his small apartment he had since the divorce and switched on the dim lights.

"Make yourself at home, I have to check in with Voight to see what they found out."

"K, thanks." Sylvie watched him open the door that led to a small garden just outside the living room. She heard his voice but not what he was saying. She was to tired to pay attention and she had to pee really badly so she made her way looking for the bathroom.

When she came back into the living room she found a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants lying on the couch.

"I thought you may want to change for bed." The sudden voice made her jump a little, because she didn't see him standing in the kitchen doorframe watching her. Now that he was leaning there she could clearly see him for the first time in all that chaos that had happend today. He wore a pair of dark jeans and a blue shirt. Around his neck was his police badge. A silver star. The gun was strapped into a brown leather holder on the side of his torso. He held a cup of what smelled like coffee in his hand. He must have noticed her staring because as her gaze returned to his face she saw him smiling.

A blush spread across her cheeks and she quickly turned around grabbing the clothes from the couch heading back to the bathroom. She undressed herself and decided to take a quick shower before putting on the clean clothes, he said she should feel at home, and that was what she did without being told twice. It was already getting to midnight as she finally laid down on the couch. She hadn't seen Antonio since she got out of the shower and she caught herself thinking what his bedroom might look like.

"The couch is for me."

Their eyes met and hers widened as she saw him staning in front of the couch in just a white undershirt and a pair of black sweats that sat very low on his hips. She cought herself staring again, suddendly she felt like she was in highschool all over again.

"No it's fine really, I can stay on the couch, I really don't mind."

"It's not because of that, I told you I would protect you and for that I need to be near the door. You can sleep in the bedroom in my bed at the end of the hall."

"Okay." Was all she managed to say, she stood up and walked further into the apartment until she reached the white wooden door that lead directly into his bedroom.

His scent filled her nostrills, the sheets were soft and cold and smelled like him. The shirt he gave her was too long and to big but confortable. It almost made her feel small. The bed smaller than hers. The night was dark and she couldn't sleep. She pulled out the bun that held her hair together and threw it onto the nightstand next to the bed. The bedroom she was in, wasn't big but clean. There was no decoration except for a few pictures of his two children. She knew who they because of Gabby. She knew that he had an ugly divorce behind him as well. She thought about it for a minute or two before the incidents from today once again filled her mind.

She couldn't breath, it was to much. She sat up, and tried to calm herself down a little. Someone was after her. She needed to know what and who and why. She needed to talk to Antonio. She didn't ask before because her body felt numb and she was filled with fear, but now she wanted to know. Without any other thought she got up and made her way back to the living room. The lights were out but she already knew her way around so she found the couch quickly. She stood before it the way he had before and opened her mouth to say something when suddendly a gun was pointed at her head.

"What the fuck! Sylvie." Never sneak up on me again. I almost shot you.

"Sorry." She said half shoked half impressed at his fast reaction.

"If you had heard the door I guess you would have moved even faster. I'm kind of impressed." She rambled without pause.

"What is it?" He asked putting the gun on the coffee table in front of him. She sat down next to it and before starting to talk letting him sit up as well.

"What did Voight and the team find out?" It was still dark in the room because neither of them bothered to switch on the lights.

"They don't know anything concrete. He said they have some leads and they go after it." He took a long breath before continuing. "They won't stop before they find them or him, or whoever is behind this." She could feel his eyes on her even though she could barely see his face in the dark.

"When can I go home?" She already knew the answer to that but asked anyway.

"Not as long as they are out there hunting you." He responded.

"And I am staying with you in the meantime?"

"As far as I'm concerned yes."

"But ..." He cut her of by talking again. "There is no but Sylvie, you're not bothering me at all. I want you to stay here. You are welcome here and I will keep you safe. I promised you and I promised my sister."

"Why are you doing this for me? You don't even know me?"

"..." "Go back to bed now, we'll talk tomorrow."

She knew he couldn't see her but nodded anyway.

The morning came slowly. She woke up to a still dark room but as she opened her eyes she could see that Antonio must have closed the curtains because she remembered that they were open when she got to bed again.

She heard noise coming out of the kitchen so she decided to get up. Her room was still dark. Sylvie's feet touched the cold floor and she tiptoed over to the window opening the heavy curtains to let the light inside.

After that she made her way out of the room. As soon as she had opened the door, the smell of food surrounded her she noticed that she was hungry. Her last meal had been breakfast the day before.

Curious she walked to the kitchen and stopped at the sight in front of her.

Antonio's back was to her. He wore what looked like the same jeans as the day before though she was sure they weren't, because this time he wore a black belt that helped then stay in place. Combined with that he wore a black t-shirt that clung tightly to his torso.

She leaned against the doorframe just as he had the night before and kept watching him. the muscles of his back moved under his skin while he worked on bringing what smelled so good in the pan to a white plate. She watched as he worked with an ease she'd never seen from a guy in the kitchen before. Before... She was the one who always had to get dinner ready and play houswife. That was part of why she had left too. She shook her head as to get rid of the past and enjoyed the view that was offered to her.

"Hi sleepy head."

"Huh?" She shriked.

Antonio smiled, he had caught her of guard, a blush spread out on her cheeks and he knew that he had caught her staring. He had to give it to her that she managed to sneak up on him twice in less than twenty-four hours and if she hadn't been so focused she probably would have caught him jerk a little.

"I made lunch for you." He said ignoring her behvior and walked past her with the plate to the couch table in the living room. Now during the day, the room was bright because of the big window door that lead to the garden behind the house.

"Lunch?" She asked confused and tilted her head to the side. "I need to get to the firehouse, talk to Chief Boden." Sylvie turned around heading back to the bedroom where she knew she had put the clothes after her shower. She needed to get down to the firehouse to talk to the Chief about working and to give him an update to what exactly was happening. ' If he hadn't it already heard anyway' she thought while pulling Antonio's shirt over her head.

"You should eat something first." She heard Antonio's voice coming from the living room.

"I can eat after. I need to talk to the Chief first." She turned around while pulling up the trousers.

"eeeep!" ... " Turn around will you!?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to I mean I thought you were already dressed, I mean I didn't think at all." He turned around after that, she heard him walk away.

"Can this day get any worse?" She whispered.

She was already by the door when he catched up with her. "I drive." Antonio said quickly opening the door by reaching around from behind her. They walked to the car in silence, the situation from before still hanging in the air like a heavy cloud. She could tell that he was embaressed, Sylvie didn't want that. She didn't want it to get awkward, she owed him at least that because this guy let her stay at his place, let her eat his food and wear his clothes. So the least she could do was be greatful and thank him. The thoughts about the food gave her an idea. She planned to get to a grocery store before returning back.

Everybody in firehouse 51 was hugging her, even Cap. She knew he never hugged anybody. She let them. All of them. She knew that they cared and she was greatful for it. They were her family and that was never going to change. She was just not the type to rely on somone so much. She already had that, did that and it hadn't worked out.

"You know if you wanna talk or need another place to stay because my brother is misbehaving you let me know, you can always live with me and Matt." Gabby winked at her and patted her shoulder before leaving her in front of the Batalion Chiefs office.

Now, was the time to convince the Chief to let her get back to shift.

Two hours later they arrived at the apartment. Sylvie was still pissed. He could tell because the whole ride back, with the short stop at the store, she hadn't talked a single word. All she did was staring out of the car window. He knew that Wallace wouldn't let her work, Voight thought it was to dangerous to be out in the streets with just another peramedic, and he fully agreed. It was safer to lay low a couple of days or as long as it took to bring the ones in that were about to harm her down.

He had never ever stayed away from a case like that before this one. He couldn't tell why but something told him to take care of her security detail by himself. He heard her puting away the grocery's, she shut the cabins a bit more forceful than it was necessary but he didn't say anything. He knew that it sucked to be helpless and not able to work. He didn't know her before or what she had been through, if she had been through something at all really but he caught himself being curious about her life.

"Wanna eat something?" He shouted through the flat.

"Are you cooking again?" He heard her say and when he lifted his head he saw her standing there smiling at him. Or was she challenging him?

"Yes, I can. But only if you're gonna eat it this time." He held her gaze and smiled back.

Sylvie nodded and went back finishing up with the groceries.

"Can I shower before dinner?" She walked up behind him.

"shhhhhh" ... He turned around fast, standing in front of her looking down in her innocent face. "I told you, stop sneaking up on me." His face showed that he was serious and maybe a little bit angry, Sylvie looked up at him, her eyes finding his. It was as if time was standing still for a split moment, she cought herself looking at his lips, wondering what it migh would taste like to kiss him. The moment the thought crossed her mind she pulled back and the spell was gone. She stepped back and without another word she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Her heart was racing, she leaned against the door and closed her eyes. They had a moment, that was a moment, right? She thought shaking her head. What the hell was happening, why did she have thoughts like that with everything that was happening? She would have kissed him, would have kissed away that anger, would have leaned in so the kiss would have gotten deeper.

"Nope! No, You gotta stop Sylvie. There was nothing!" She wispered to herself while trying to calm herself down.

They ate in silence, neither of them speaking. ' Great now I made it even more awkward' Sylvie thought while shoving a piece of Broccoli into her mouth.

"Listen I am sorry, I didn't mean to. I don't know what that was before. I really don't. If you want me to stay somewhere else I would totally get it. I can pack my things after dinner." She paused for a second closing her eyes to gather her dignity or that little rest that was left anyway. "I am sorry." She added, her hands holding knife and fork , one in each hand placed next to the plate in front of her. She looked at him and waited for him to say something.

"You can stay here. It is my job to keep you safe and I will do that. And don't worry about the other stuff. ok? I mean it, no harm done." As if nothing happened he was back at eating his food.

She was bored. No bored was actually an undeerstatement. Nothing happened, there was not even a fly she could chase around and get rid of, nothing. The tv showed only bullshit and she already had cleaned up everything twice. She even had done laundry, and folded his and her clothes. Antonio had Erin gather some more clothes for her and bring them over through Alvin to make sure they weren't been followed.

Sylvie was so greatfull that she had cocked dinner for Antonio that day. She hadn't cooked for a guy since the disaster with her ex fiancee.

"Good night. I am heading to bed." She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Night." He barely moved his head to look at her, studying a case file instead.

Shots were fired. Sylvie sat up in bed looking the way the door was. The room was still dark there was not one bit of lights except the one that shone through under the door.

Antonio!

Before she could jump out of bed a hand grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth in the process. She tried to free herself but the person was to strong. "Shhht. Shhh it's me." She finally heard him wisper. Sylvie stopped moving and let her muscles relay a little. "Get cover behind the closet. And do not open the door, not even for me, understand?" He wispered further. Sylvie nodded, knowing he could feel it by his hand still loosly on her mouth. Before she could respond something further he was gone.

She tip toed to the closet and pressed herself next to it into the wall. The apartment was quiet since the first shots she heard and she was wondering where they or the intrudors were. She pressed herself into the wall as much as she could and tried to keep her breathing as calm as possible.

She heard the door, then something hitting the wall followed by two shots. Sylvie closed her eyes, this was it, this was the day she would die.

Fear took over her whole body, she was afraid, not only for her life but also for Antonio's. She had put him in danger because of something she supposely heard. She couldn't remeber hearing something the only thing she could would be identify one of the guys from the warehouse. But she already gave everything she knew to detective Voight.

"Police. Put down the gun or I swear I blow your head of right now." She heard the deep rusky voice of Voight echo through the rooms.

Finally she opened her eyes.

"Antonio?" She shouted

"Antonio?"

She jumped over the dead body which was lying just outside the bedroom door not carying if the guy was alive or not, the moment she saw that it wasn't Antonio she ran into the living room searching for him there.

"Antonio? Where is Antonio?" She shouted, Voigh't whole team was standing in the middle of the apartment, looking at her with a strange expression.

"Where is he?" She started again but Voight just kept looking at her.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" She heard Erin say next to her.

"I am fine. But can you tell me where Antonio is please?" Erin's hollow look said it all.

"No nononono," Sylvie ran outside not waiting for anyone to say something but hearing Erin's voice "You need to let them work."

When she came outside she rushed to the ambulance who was about to leave. "Wait, I'm coming with." The man she had never seen before stopped in his trackes and looked at her. "Family?"

She knew they wouldn't let her come with if they knew that she jsut was the victim he was protecting so she reacted fast. "Wife."

"Jump in." The tall man said and she did.

His face was pale and his skin sweaty, he had lost a lot of blood. Sylvie took his hand into hers. "Everything is going to be ok, you're going to be ok." She told him over and over again. Maybe just to convince herself.

"Wife huh?" He could barely talk but still tried to smile. "Fuck that hurts."

"Don't move let them help you and stop talking, safe your strength."

He tried to smile again but failed. He reached out to her, grabbing her shirt and pulling her closer to his. Sylvie leaned in, carefull to not put pressure onto his body. "I would have liked you kissing me." He said and then let go of her.

She looked at him, baffled about his words. Suddendly everything became clear. He had felt it too, the moment they shared, he had felt it too... again she took his hand into hers and squeezed it lightly. He turned his head to look at her and without another thought Sylvie leaned in and pressed her lips to his.


	2. Between Shifts and Sheets

**Note: Another way how Antonio and Sylvie could have met and fallen in love.**

 **I own nothing except the idea.**

 **Rated M**

Here it finally is, to those who waited for i, I am sorry it took so long, my Beta was super busy. Thanks laurabelle2930 for editing it.

 **Happy reading ...**

 **Between Shifts and Sheets**

"Who's that?" He nodded into the direction of where the ambulance stood. It was still early morning and it was quiet in the firehouse. It had been snowing since the evening before and the temprature was low. Big gray clouds hung in the sky and it didn't look like it was going to stop snowing anytime soon.

"Who?" Gabby asked confused by the sudden change in topic.

"The blonde who just got into the back of the ambulance.?"

"Oh, that's Sylvie Brett, the new peramedic. She moved here recently. I haven't talked to her much, it's only her second shift." Gabby paused but then continued with a frown on her face. " " Wait, no, no way, Stay away from her, I don't want her to think bad of me because you couldn't keep it in your pants and break her heart." The wrinkles on her forehead told him that she was very serious. "Are you gonna tell me when Mom and Dad arrive?" She continued. He focused back on his sister or at least he tried when he answered.

"Tomorrow, morning, you need to pick them up. I am working."

"Ok I have to go back inside, Chief Boden announced a meeting. "She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sylvie, c'mon we gotta go. The Chief is waiting." she shouted over to her new partner.

"Coming!" Sylvie jumped out of the ambulance and came their way.

"Hi." She said holding out her hand for Antonio to shake.

"Hi, I'm Antonio, Gabbie's brother." He said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet..." Gabby's voice interupted them. "C'mon now!" as she pulled Sylvie away.

"Bye." Sylvie waved smiling as she almost tipped over her feet by walking backwards.

"Your brother is cute, not that I'm looking for a boyfriend or anything in that directon." She added quickly as she saw the look on Gabby's face.

"Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that!" She pointed at Gabby's face with her finger.

"Nothing. " Gabby said and for a second they walked in silence.

Chief Boden was about to speak up when the sirens echoed through the halls of the 51st.

' Ambo 61, truck 80, Squad 3. Police ask for assistance in a car accident.'

They arrived at the scene right before Squad pulled up next to them. The air was cold, the scene they arrived to was horrifing. The snow had stopped but it was still freezing and the roads were icy. Sylvie was sure that this was why the accident had happened. At least four cars lay on their roofs, others were burning and again others didn't even look like cars anymore. There was chaos everywhere. Everyone was working their asses of.

Sylvie was following Gabby and they started saving as many lives as they possibly could.

She had lost track of time. Her back hurt as did her knees from kneeling on the hard, cold, wet ground.

They were back on the way to the hospital with a cute little boy who had a little cut on his head. It was their last patient from the accident so Sylvie drove the ambulance as fast as the weather allowed her to through the crouded streets of Chicago, and Gabby treated the boy in the back. "Two minutes out!" Sylvie shouted over her shoulder.

"Good, little Ralph here is going to be ok. " Gabby responded.

Sylvie was so glad when this shift was over and she was looking forward to the pancackes she just decided she was going to order for breakfast.

She got into her car and drove off to a diner she had spotted near her apartment. The diner was full of people who were all enjoying their breakfast. She found a seat by the window in the back of the diner. She slid onto the red leathered couch and waited for the waitress to arrive.

"Are these seats taken?" A female voice asked from beside her. Sylvie turned her head and saw one familiar face standing next to her, and two she didn't know. Antonio Dawson and two of his collegues she saw at today's accident scene.

"No, you can sit." She said waving her hand to allow them to sit down. The woman sat down beside her. Opposite of her she was now facing Antonio and next to him sat a young good looking guy. He had introduced himself as Jay and the girl as his girlfriend Erin.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sylvie said and smiled.

"Antonio said we could ask you, he said you're working with his sister Gabby at Firehouse 51." Erin said, sounding apologetic.

"Yes, I actually just moved here." She captured Antonio's eyes with her own; he was watching her with interest. "That was my second shift today." She finished pulling her eyes away from Antonio's and to the others.

She could tell that Jay just was about to ask another question, when her pancakes and a glass of Orange juice arrived at her table.

"Thanks." Sylvie said. The waitress took the orders of the others. The food arrived shortly after Sylvie's. They were eating in silence, but she felt eyes on her. She stopped herself from looking up and kept eating. She could see the smile forming on his lips and that meant that she knew that he knew what she was doing, ignoring him because she was embarrassed.

"So, Sylvie, why did you move here?" Antonio's voice ripped her out of her thoughts.

She stopped eating, the fork with the food on top of it hung in the air as she lifted her head to look at him. All three of them were looking at her now but only Antonio with an intensity she couldn't place.

"Just because." she said not wanting everyone to know her past, especially to people she only just met. The way they looked at her made her feel as if she was being interrogated.

"I needed a change." She added quickly, hoping they would stop asking her about it and shoved another piece of pancake into her mouth.

She had eaten to much. If she only would have stopped and didn't eat the last one, she wouldn't feel like she was going to burst. She leaned back intp the booth and streched her legs a little, and thats when she felt his legs shift right next to hers. Her head shot up and their eyes locked. She didn't move and neither did he.

They looked each other in the eyes and Sylvie wasn't able to tell for how long and to be honest she didn't care. There was something shifting inside of her, but she couldn't place the feeling, it just somehow felt right.

The spell was just broken by Erin's rusky voice. "It was nice to meet you Sylvie, but we need to leave now." Sylvie looked at them "It was nice to meet you too. See you at Molly's tonight maybe?" She asked but her gaze was at still fixed on Antonio. He smiled.

"Yes, sounds good." Jay said. Erin patted Jay in the side with her ellbow and whispered. "I don't think she was talking to us." Jay turned his head and a smile formed on his face.

She was still looking at him. " Yes sounds good." Antonio repeted and slid out of the booth. He turned around one last time before leaving. "Bye." He said quietly and followed the others out of the diner. When their legs parted, she felt cold but then she thought it was probably because it was snowing outside. Stupid weather she thought, and lifted her hand to wave at the waitress to come to her table.

"The bill please." She said.

"Your breakfast has already been paid for." The skinny waitress said. Sylvie must have looked confused because she the waitress added. "By the hot guy who was sitting opposite of you earlier."

"Thanks." Sylvie said and couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips.

She slept almost through the whole day because last night's shift was exausting. She used the time she had left before Molly's to clean up her apartment and for showering. She put on a pair of black jeans and a blouse, her long blonde hair hung loosely down in waves. The make up she kept at a minimum.

Because it was still snowing Sylvie took a cab that brought her to Molly's. Where she came from there wasn't much snow so she wasn't used to driving in the snow. And also that way she could have more than one drink. The taxi arrived at her house ten minutes after she was finished. Stepping into the cold evening she got into the cab and drove to the bar.

The voices in the bar could be heard outside. Filling her lungs with cold air she stepped inside. The fact that she knew Antonio was there made her stomach flutter a little, but she reminded herself that she wasn't looking for anything, not since the last thing that hadn't worked out and that was the reason she not only changed city's, but also states.

Inside the bar it was warm and as soon as the door closed behind her, she slipped out of her big black wool coat. She walked up to the bar where Hermann was standing serving drinks.

"Christopher, a beer please." Sylvie said to him as he approached her-

"Make it two!" A voice she noticed as Antonio's said from behind her.

"The seat next to you taken?" He asked. As baffled as she was she just nodded. "So it is taken then?" He asked again looking a bit disappointed.

"No, no it's not, you can sit down. Sorry I was somewhere else with my thoughts." The drinks came when she finished her sentence. Antonio smiled and sat down beside her.

"So.." He said.

"Thanks for breakfast this morning." She turned her whole body to the side a little and her knee brushed his leg. She stopped in the middle of moving, holding her cold beer midair and searched his eyes. There it was again, that feeling she had felt this morning when they accidentaly touched, if she had to describe it she'd say, probably like being at home.

"Cheers." Their bottles klirred together.

"Cheers." She responded and added. "So how was your day?" She took a gulp of her beer.

"Now it just got a whole lot better." His gaze on her was so intensive she didn't dare to move.

He was leaning in. His lips only inches from hers. Waiting only for her permission to kiss her. She closed the little gap between them and then felt his soft, warm lips on hers. His fingers stroke up her thigh, slowly, he increased pressure the further up he got. A small moan of hers got lost in their kiss. Both of her hands moved over his torso, resting on his hard chest. His hand moved higher, the skin on her upper leg almost burned, knowing where he would touch her soon. She was wet already and he hadn't even touched her there yet. Goosebumps errupted on her back all the way down to her hip, the sensation was almost to much to take. Another moan escaped her as she dug her nails into his skin, the kiss deepe...

"Sylvie?"

"Huh?"

"Are you still with me?" He asked amused.

Slowly she came back from her daydream, the noise and the people around her moving into focus again. 'What the fuck just happend?' She thought.

She felt hot, too hot. There was something in his gaze that made her want to do things she'd never even thought of before. She felt the blush spread over her cheeks. This time she was the one pulling away her leg. "Excuse me for a sec, will you. I'll be right back." Hopping off of her stool.

Sylvie lost her balance and was about to trip over her own feet when two strong hands caught and steadied her. Antonio was so near, she smelled his aftershave. He held onto her longer than it was necessary before she took a step back and walked through the crowd straight to the half dark corridor that led to the ladies room.

His smell followed her to the restroom, she couldn't remember ever being that attracted to a man before. With the cold water running down her hands, she restrained the urge to splash water on her face, because it would ruin her make up. She dried her hands on the side of her thigh's because there was no paper left and left the ladies room.

The corridor right outside the toilets was dark because of a missing lights in three of the lamps on the ceiling. Sylvie was about to step into the part of the corridor that was lit when she spotted Antonio coming her way. Her feet refused to take another step the moment she saw him. His eyes captured hers and he kept walking. He stopped just inches in front of her, invading her personal space. For a moment neither of them moved, only breathing in and out, steady and in sync with each other. Sylvie tried to order her thoughts but nothing else seemed to make any sense anymore. Her body decided for her, before her brain could catch up as she closed the distance between. She began to kiss him roughly as her core began heating up. He placed his hands on her butt, helping her to stay in place while moving them around.

Her back hit the wall with force and all the air left her lungs. Their teeth crashed together but neither of them cared. She could feel Antonio's hand on the back of her head.

His tounge explored her mouth, his body pressing her deeper into the cold stone wall behind her. She could feel his biceps flexing under her hands, she dug her nails into his skin feeling his dick rubbing her clit. Moans escaped her but got lost in the kiss. Pressing herself into him even more she used the wall behind her. She had to feel him but then remembered where they were.

"We should get out of here." Sylvie said between kisses. Antonio let go of her, looking at her intensly. "Are we moving to fast?" Sylvie looked at him shyly. Maybe he was right, they were moving fast, the way he looked at her, she could tell he wanted her too. Maybe he felt that their was something more between them too and that was the reason he wanted to go slower. Sylvie thought about different scenario's in her head but decided to just roll with it. Maybe she was overthinking. The way they just kissed meant something, she was sure of that.

"Hm, maybe a little?!" She leaned against the wall waiting for him to say something. "C'mon, we'll go finish our drinks." His hand embraced hers, there it was again, that feeling when they touched, she let him lead them back to their seats where their coats still hung over the stools.

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked her an hour and a half later.

"I came by cab, I am not familiar with driving when it has snow on the streets."

"I can drive you home. C'mon." He held out his hand for her to take it, Sylvie hopped off the stool again with him helping her. "Thanks." She smiled at him.

The night was cold. It was freezing and snowing like crazy. He took her hand in his and intwined their fingers. They walked over the street to where Antonio had parked his car. Opening the door for her she got inside.

"Shit is that cold." He muttered under his breath, surrounding the car and getting inside as fast as possible. The drive back to her apartment was silent she caught him glancing over at her a few times but her never spoke up. The snow hit the windshield in it's own elegance and danced slowly to the with snow covered asphalt. The city was wrapped in a white dress of snow, and the lights of the city gleamed reflectively back through the car window.

Now as she watched the city drive by in it's beauty she remebered that Christmas was near, only a few days out. She quickly got rid of that thought and instead watched the man beside her drive.

The car came to a halt on the street in front of her apartment complex. Antonio switched of the engine. A klicking sound filled the quiet car as Sylvie unfastened her seatbelt.

She felt his body shift next to her and turned her head to look at him. Antonio leaned over, grabbed her chin and kissed her fiercefully.

"I wanna see you again. Preferably sooner than later."

"Mmh" Was her only response she managed to get after that kiss, she got out of the car. She mashed the snow under her feet walking up to the door. Sylvie opened the door but turned arounde once more before stepping inside. He was still there, but leaning forward so he could see her through the passenger seat window. She managed a rush wave before she closed the door behind her.

The next shift came sooner than she would have liked. Sylvie got up early in the morning because she wanted to shower at home before going to the Firehouse. It still hadn't stopped to sno, so she decided to take her car anyway. She had to start getting over her fears, starting today. And if she wanted to keep living in this city she had no other choice anyway. She had driven the ambulance once but only because Gabby told her too, and then she didn't want her to know that she was scared of driving at this weather so she did it, slowly but she did it.

Gabby and her spent a busy morning,drinving from one call to the next. When they finally arrived back at the Firehouse, Cruz approached her. "Hey, lunch is ready Peter made his famouse Lasagna." "C'mon Gabby, lets grab a bite before they eat everything away." They went inside. "Hey, look who's back." Matt stood from his place at the table to give Gabby a kiss.

"Peter Mills," Gabby said, "This is amazing." Conversation was loud around the table. Sylvie just listened and shoved in the Lasagna like a mad woman, she was so hungry after all the stress they had this morning, they hadn't even had time for breakfast.

"How were your days off?" Otis aske from opposite of her. The piece of Lasagna she was about to swallow got stuck in her throat as her mind drifted off to the events that had happend at the bar two nights ago. Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach started tingeling, caughing hard, Kelly who sat next to her hit her on her back helping her to get that food down. "Woah, easy there." His hand still on her back. "Thanks." She finally managed to say. Her head was still red but she doupted that it was the foods fault. Everybody was looking at her waiting for her to give an answer.

"It was O.K." She said as her breathing was normal again.

"Just O.K huh?"

Her muscles tensed. Sylvie slowly turned around, behind her stood Antonio.

"Antonio, what brings you here?" Gabby said from next to Matt. "I need to borrow Brett for a moment." He said, his sister watched them carefully but he just didn't care. "Sylvie can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course." She couldn't hide the blush that was spreading out on her cheeks and new it didn't got unnoticed by her coworkers as well. She got up from her stool and noticed that Kelly's hand still was on her back.

She led them to the meeting's room. "Hi." his big hand took hers. "Hi." She said shyly. "How long were you standing behind me?" Grinning down at her he said "Not long." "You surprised me there." Sylvie let go of his hand as she saw Otis walking by glancing through the window at them. "Yould you have dinnier with me? Or breakfast? Whatever you porefer." Antonio stepped from one foot to the other looking at her intensly.

"You mean a date?"

"Yes, a date." He stepped into her personal space, his lips brushing over her cheek as he was about to wisper in her ear. "I'll pick you up after shift?" His hot breath on her skin gave her a shiver that ran down her spine, gettin her all hot and confused. "I drove here myself, how about you picking me up at my place so I can change and take a shower first?"

"Breakfast then?" Cute little wrinkles started to show around his eyes as he started to smile at her. "Yes, sounds good." She said quickly. "I should go back, finishing my lunch." Sylvie stepped away but he catched her and pulled her back into his chest, and before she even could react, Antonio pressed his lips on hers softly kissing her. "So you don't forget me!" He said and left her standing there breathless and speachless.

"What did he want?" Gabby asked as they were riding back from their latest call.

"He asked me out." Sylvie said.

"He what?" Gabby's voice went an octave higher.

Sylvie smiled looking directly at her partner.

"He asked me on a date."

"WoW." pause. "He must really like you. I haven't seen him with a woman since he got divorced last year."

"That is a good thing right?" frowning she looked over at her partner who was now the one smiling.

"Yes, that is a good thing."

' Good ' Sylvie thought watching the city go by out of her window.

The diner where he took her was on the outskirts of the city. She hadn't been to that part of Chicago yet. "I haven't been in this part of the city yet." She said out loud.

"Best pancakes in the city." He said. They sat down down in an empty booth at the window.

"I like pancakes." She smiled over at him. "I remember." Holding her gaze, they didn't notice the waitress standing at their table.

"What may I offer you?" She asked.

"Pancakes." Antonio said without taking away his eyes from his date.

"Twice, with strawberry sirup." Sylvie held up two fingers. "And two coffees, black." She added.

"Ok, coming right away." The waitress said and rushed away in her short red costume dress.

"Tell me something about you?" She asked curious.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Anything you want to share!?"

"I was married until last year. I have kids, a boy and a girl, they live with their mom. I live by myself in a small apartment near the police station since the divore last year. And every second weekend the kids stay with me." He finished.

"That's good right?" There was a small pause. "That they stay with you I mean." She looked at him shyly, afraid she might had chosen the wrong topic to ask about.

"Yes, it is. Dario had problems with it at first, but we worked through it, and now he comes to visit me as well."

"How about you, what made you move to Chicago?"

She shifted in her seat unconforable. Sylvie was still avoiding that topic, but as she thought about it she decided, it was time to talk about it and get it over with.

"I was engaged. But then, ten days before the wedding..." He lifted his brow in question, "I left my fiancee and moved here. " Her fingers played with a napkin on the table in front of her.

"Didn't he treat you right?" There was something in his voice that made her look at him closely. She could see his rigit stance, and small wrinkles appear on his forehead.

"No, no, it wasn't like that." She let go of the napkin and continued. "I was just tired of being a houswife, staying at home and cocking for him. And all I got at the end wasn't a thank you, no, he made me feel small and stupid, like I was only good for cleaning the house and serving him." She took a deep breath, that was why I left.

"I'm glad you did." Taking her hand into his, squeezing her hand in support. "I am too."

He walked her up to her door, it was already lunch time when they had finally left the diner. Sylvie rumaged through her purse, searching for her keys. "Where are you?" She said to herself. "Let me..." He said but Sylvie pulled away. "Never go through a purse that belongs to a woman." He held his hands up in surrender. "Aha! here they are." thriumphantly holding them in the air. He smiled shaking his head. "Wimen." "Hey, what's that suppost to mean?!" She pushed him slightly but he didn't bulge, not even a bit. Instead he stepped forward. She stepped back, but the door was in her way. His body pressed her further into the door, she could feel his hard dick through her coat on her stomach. He leaned in, kissing her deeply.

Holding on to him with her hands around his neck she pressed herself on to him. His tounge played with hers, she could feel his heartbeat under his hard chest. Sliding down further stroking over his abs with her fingers. In one smooth motion he turned her around, caging her between his body and the front door. His soft kisses on her neck sent shivers down her spine, she could feel the wetness between her legs as she felt his fingertips removing her hair to the side a little. Her skin seemed to burn under his touch. "Open the door. " He wispered in her ear contemporaneously moving his right hand down stroking over her pussy.

She barely could consentrate on lifting her arm up to open the door, let alone turning the key around as he continued his sweet torture.

They stumbled inside her warm apartment, the door was barely closed behind him as they started to remove their clothes. Only wearing his trousers now, low on his hips, he pushed her carefully to the next wall and got down on his knees. "Wha.. ahhh. ... Shit!" He pulled down her navy blue panties. Sylvie tried to get away but he pressed her backi by his cold rough hand on her stomach. "Relax." He said, and she did. She felt his hot breath on her core, that mixed with the cold on her skin of his hand made her body shaking, his figertips stroke up her thigh with a little pressure making her moan, her head rolled back, small drops of sweat started to show and were sparkeling in the bright light of the sun that was lightening up the room.

He lifted her leg up and placed it over his shoulder, grabbing her ass, pulling her to him so he's have better access. He massaged over her stomach holding her in place. He liked over her pussy, his beard scrubbing over her sensitive slit made her scream. slowly and soft tasting her. She pressed her back into the wall moaning loudly as he continued eating her out. Stroking over his skull with her nails, she pulled on his hair in extasy.

SHe slowly came down from her high and hadn't Antonio held her, she would have fallen, her legs were still weak when he came up to meet her at height. Pulling him closer she kissed him. Sylvie could taste herself on him. Her hand slowly wandered down stroking over his hard dick, increasing pressure as she went on. "Where's the bedroom?" Heavily breathing he managed to ask her. "Second door on the right." He lifted her up and walked them over, he let her down onto the fluffy silver sheets carefully and hovered over her. . Never in her life had she felt more wanted. His pupills were dark, almost black. His messed up brown hair made him look so sexy that she didn't wasnt to waste any more time, Sylvie grabbed the black leather belt from around his waist, quickly pulling him on top of her.

"Faster." He was close, she was too. Straddeling him she used the lenght of his shaft to make her inner muscles pulsate with erotic joy. His strong hands supported her. Sweat was dripping down her body as she increased her speed, Her inner muscles were shaking, milking him as she came with a scream.

Tired she let herself drop on top of him. Her head on his chest, Sylvie could hear his heart beating fast as they both came down of their heigh's.

"WoW!" Antonio wispered.

"WoW yourself."

Drawing circles on his stomach with her fingers, she smiled. He moved away under her so he could face her. His swollen lips kissed hers, Sylvie closed her eyes and hummed into the kiss, her teeth biting his lower lip sinfully.

"Careful." He said playfully, "Or we'd have to go another round." He winked at her from the side and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I wouldn't mind at all."

"Wimen!" He said again smiling at her brightly.

"Dinner, soon!" He was about to leave. Sylvie was leaning against her front door. "You know where to find me." Smiling she was about to close the door, glancing at him one last time.

"Detective..."

He turned around again.

"Brett.."

Their eyes locked one last time before she closed the door with her back, and leaned against it. Only a minute had passed when the doorbell rang.

She smiled brightly "Forgot something Detective?" Opening the door widely enough for Antonio to walk inside. Kissing her wildly he kicked the door close behind him.

END


	3. Sylvie Brett Diary

**_Finally I can uptade Chapter 3, Thank you laurabella2930 for editing._**  
 ** _You may notice that this One Shot is diffrent from the others. The idea just wouldn't let me go so I decided to run with it. After this shot my stories go back to normal. I apologize for not posting earlier, my BETA was super busy._**  
 ** _With that said, Happy reading.._**

 **Sylvie Brett Diary**

Hi, my name is Sylvie and this is the story of how I went from almost getting married to being madly in love with another man in a new city. Don't worry, I'll spice it up a little so you won't fall asleep while reading this.

* * *

May, 10.2015

It all started on May 10, 2015. One week before the wedding. I was supposed to get my dress from the store. It was there because of some fitting issues I would rather not get into further here. Anyway, that got canceled at the last minute so I decided to visit my fiancée Harris in his office. I bought lunch from his favorite place and took a cab.

As soon as I arrived and got out of the cab, a big raindrop hit me forcefully on the head, I looked up to the sky, the dark clouds which hung heavily over the city seemed to empty all at once. The rain poured across the city in waterfall like waves, so I ran into the high glass building.

If I looked back on it now, I'd say it was a sign, a sign that something bad was going to happen.

You all can imagine what had happend next, because it is such a cliché. I walked into his office, and what was he doing? He was screwing the intern on his desk! The same desk he screwed me a few times when he first got the job. And before he even noticed me, or the food that I had dropped by now, I walked away and never looked back.

* * *

Chicago, May 30. 2015

The first time I layed eyes on Chicago, I was in love with it. Yes, it wasn't perfect but what is? I loved the people living here, most of them friendly and nice. I loved the kids playing on the streets, the crowded restaurants and the smell that lingered in the air when I was going inside to try out something new. It all felt so new and exciting, I felt new and excited.

I found an apartment, it wasn't in the best neighborhood and an old man kept peeing on my property, but at least I had found a home for myself. At first I have to admit, it was hard, the whole mess with Harris, then the new city and now all alone in this new big home, but I somehow did it.

Two weeks after that I got hired as a paramedic at Firehouse 51. I was glad that I could keep on doing the work I had done before and was good at. They welcomed me kindly and I soon noticed that they were a family and stood up for each other. My first friend I found there was Gabriela Dawson. My new boss and partner. She welcomed me even though she had lost her partner Leslie only a week before my first shift.

Everyone was so friendly and kind it made it easier for me to forget prior events.

* * *

June, 22. 2015

"He is staring at you again." Gabby teased changing into her work clothes next to her.

Turning my head, I could see Severide turning his head away from me, but I could tell that he felt caught.

"I am not looking for anything right now!" I hissed over my locker door to Gabby and continued on getting undressed.

"Maybe it's better you stay away from him, he has a reputation." She said quietly.

"That is exactly what I was going to do anyway." I responded in the same quiet tone that she used.

I was working at '51 for a few weeks now and I was totally happy. I had found a new family here in Chicago and I felt more at home than I have ever in my life.

I can't remember the exact time, and I also can't recall who gave me the info but what I can remember is the moment I walked through the door of the meeting room I was facing Harrison. My heart tightend in my chest and the air that was supposed to leave my lungs got stuck in my throat.

"What are you doing here?" My tone was ice cold, my hands on the sides of my body turned into fists, chaneling my anger.

"I came to tell you that I love you and that I want you back."

I couldn't belive what I was hearing. The fact that he had the nerve to show up here, at my new work amisdt my new family and say what he just said left me speechless. I know I should have acted and said something or just hit him straight to the face, but I couldn't.

The sirens pulled me out of my dizzy state and I turned on my heel without even a word or any interest.

"Aren't you saying something? You don't belong here, you belong with me." The sound of his voice sometwhere in the room made me turn around again.

"Go home. And never come back."

"When you walk out that door, it's over."

I shook my head and opened the door, yes I may have done it a bit teatherically but it was clear to him that I meant it.

I remember seing Gabby's questioning face as I walked in her direction with a big smile on my face.

"What's up? Who was that guy?"

"Nobody. let's go safe some lives... "

* * *

July, 04. 2015

I felt at home, I had found a second job and was working as a chef in a gourmet restaurant. Nobody knew about it though, not even Harris knew that I was an apprentice chef after school. I gave it up quickly after graduation because of the crazy working hours and I wanted to help people. Later on I hated cooking because mostly I felt like a servant for Harris.

Here in Chicago cooking felt different, I got the job right away, I couldn't tell why they took me out of all the better options they had but I wasn't asking. I just was grateful that I had found my long lost love of cooking.

The night was crazy and I was tired from the shift I had just finished hours before. The restaurant was crowded, the kitchen was busy like every night. A group of young people just entered the restaurant, I didn't see them, but I overheard two of the waitresses gossiping about them.

Curious I listend while grilling a piece of pork on the big grill.

"Very hot..." One of them said fanning herself.

"The black haired or the blonde one?" The other asked giggling.

"Both."

I felt myself smiling at there conversation and shook my head.

"Table fifteen is ready!" I shouted through the kitchen and placed the three plates on the counter for the waitress to take.

Hours later my shift was over, and I can remember falling asleep that night as soon as my head hit the soft pillow.

* * *

August, 04. 2015

Exactly one month later it happend.

I got arrested. Yes me, the most honest person I know, except for my mother maybe. If I look back on it now it was the best night of my life. But then, it was the most humiliating night in my life.

I had to work late at the restaurant again, it all was going well at first but then some of the staff had the stupid idea to take a drink after the restaurant was closed at two in the morning. I was too tired to say no so a few of us ended up drinking a few to many.

The weather wasn't good either, it had started to rain the moment she stepped outside. The sight wasn't good and it was too late to take the bus home so I just drove. Yes I knew it was reckless but still it was the better option when compared to walking and getting raped or killed. When I think about it now, I would do the same again.

So, half way home I heard the sirens. I came to a halt and how else could it be, they arrested me on the spot. I must have had very bad breath, because the moment I opened the window and smiled, yes smiled, at the officer who was ducking down a little to see me better, he ordered me to get out of the car and had my hands handcuffed to the back.

All explainations I tried to give were pointless, so I found myself in a cell with very bad smelling people. I doupted that I smelled better than them but you know, just so you get an idea of what I went through.

The cell was crowded and a woman in the right corner kept throwing up. The smell of puke hit my nostrills like a bad memory and almost had me throwing up too, hadn't there been two other woman who were talking about how lucky they were they got to this police station and not the small one a few miles away from here. In my still drunk state I hit myself on the forehead. This was where Gabby's brother worked. I remembered her mentioning it a few times. I stood up, steading myself on the bars shouting "I want my phone call."

"Gabby, glad I reached you, listen..." She interupted me with a sleepy voice. "What is going on Sylvie, it's the middle of the night."

"I got arrested." I made a little pause so the message could sink in. "I'm at the police station, the one where your brother works, you think you could ask him for a favor?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could manage in my still drunk state.

"Hang tight!" Was all she said before the call ended.

Same night, but a few hours later.

"Brett, Sylvie Brett?" I heard my name being called, at first I thought it was a dream but as someone kept saying it I lifted my head up and looked around. I found a man with brown hair looking at me couriously.

"That's me, I'm Sylvie." I slowly got up walking torwards the exit of the cell.

"You have some great friends." The good looking guy said.

"The best." I looked at him while we were walking out of that hell hole, I followed him through the station but kept my focus on my feet. I still felt a little dizzy and I had to make sure not to trip over my own feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we were about to exit the building. Wasn't I supposed to sign something? I wasn't sure what was going on at all.

"I'm driving you home." I stopped in my tracks and looked at him, my eyes must have shown my surprise because he spoke up again. "My sister asked me to get you out and get you home safely, she said you were good people so that is what I am doing."

"You are Gabby's brother?"

"Yes, I'm Antonio."

I said nothing just got into the car next to him where he had opened the door for me. Once he was sitting in the drivers seat, his raspy voice filled the inside of the car.

"Expected something else?"

"Something less hot I guess..." It slipped past my mouth before I could stop it. I pressed my hand over my mouth to stop myself from saying more when I saw him laughing. He was laughing! Oh god, how much more embarrassed could I be on only one single day.

"Please don't tell this to anyone!"

"That you think I'm hot?" He looked over and his eyes found mine. "Never!"

"Thanks, and for the record I meant that I got arrested and that you had to drive me home." I tried to stay serious and to my belief I was, but when I heard his laugher fill the air again I had to giggle myself.

This my lovely readers was the day I met Antonio Dawson for the first time, and by that time I didn't know that many more would follow...

* * *

August, 12. 2015

Eight day's later, my Shift at '51 had just began, when Gabby came to see me in the back of the ambulance where I was busy doing a quick inventory of the meds.

"Everything ok? You're here early." Her good mood and the good weather were pulling me with them as I answered lightly "Yep, I wanted to repay you for helping me out the other week, thought I'd help you with the inventory and with cleaning up the back of the ambulance so you wouldn't have to. I still feel guilty for pulling you out of bed in the middle of the night."

Gabby smiled wildely at me as if it was the most normal thing to do.

"Anything for a friend. You'd done the same for me." She said shrugging.

"Probably not, I know nobody in this City I could pull favors from." I said shaking my head laughing.

"You have me." She said simply and added "Now get back to work and do my job for me." She turned around to leave but looked over her shoulder after the few steps she already took and winked at me. I shook my head and continued counting the bandages in the medical bag.

"What was that about?" I heard Joe asking behind me.

I turned around to face him before I answered. "Nothing?!" Frack, that should have sounded more a fact that a question. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised but then decided to let it drop. "Tonight we're meeting up at Molly's, it's Cindy's birthday, and I was wondering if you'd wanna join as well."

"Sounds great."

"Ok then, I'll tell Hermann that you're coming too." He turned around and left. Before I could ask him what to bring for a present he was caught up in a new conversation with Otis.

When I entered the bar, it already was crowded. I walked up to the bar where Gabby already was sitting next to, oh god no, her brother. I could make out his broad shoulders under that black shirt that clung tightly to his upper body. The muscles flexed under his shirt when he lifted his arm to take a sip of his beer.

Great now I was staring like a creep. I forced myself to walk and came to a halt next to Gabby. The only thing I thought about was not to make a fool out of myself again. I made sure my eyes stayed on her while it took all my will and spoke up.

"Hey."

"Hey, look who finally arrived." She lifted a finger to order a beer for me. "You remember my brother?" She said smiling shepishly.

My eyes found his and when they linked, it was like we were the only two people in the room. 'Keep it together Brett' I told myself and tried to keep my smile easy.

"Hi, how could I forget!" Holy crap, not again..

Gabby looked at me questioningly but before she could say something I added maybe a little to quickly because Antonio was laughing silently next to his sister "I meant the arrest, getting arrested isn't something I could forget that easily."

I quickly took a sip of the beer that just had appeared in front of me and was glad when Matt walked up behind Gabby. I took a few more sips and was scanning the bar for people I knew and who possibly would give me a reason to disappear to.

I found Severide sitting at the other end of the bar, talking to a young brunette. They seemed to have fun, but what did I know, I wasn't the type to have a one night stand with, I was the boring girl with the boring life. Never ever had I had a one night stand. I always was the long term deal. Suddenly with the alcohol rushing through my veins, I thought of what it may would be like to have sex with a stranger somewhere in an alley or in an unfamiliar bed.

Quickly I got rid of my thoughts.

"Nice party." I heard Antonio say behind me.

"Really? with all you could have said, you're going with nice party?" I turned around to look at him when I noticed that Gabby and Matt had disappeared without saying a word.

"I guess I just did."

I took the empty seat next to him and put my clutch onto the counter.

"Want another one?" I pointed to his beer.

"No thanks, I have to be sober so I can drive you home again." I stilled midair. Putting the bottle back to the counter again I turned my head slowly to look at him. After a minute or maybe less, I really can't remember, of looking at each other, I finally found my voice again.

"What makes you think I need a driver?"

"Because this is already your third beer." He shrugged his shoulders and ordered a coke for himself.

"Ok, let's say I need someone to take me home, what makes you so sure I'll let you drive me home?"

"Because you think I'm hot!" He smirked and the small wrinkles around his eyes showed.

"I was drunk when I said that." I tried to defend myself.

"Drunk people alway say what they really think."

"You won't give me an out, will you?"

"Nope."

"Ok then, let me drink another one."

We sat in silence for a while, the awkward situation which had surrounded us was mostly gone. I enjoyed my new beer and at some point even got to tell my birthday wishes to Cindy. The bar was so full that I almost didn't get a chance to talk to her. After not even a minute of talking she got pulled away and I was standing in the middle of the bar alone again. I made my way back and was surprised by the fact that my seat had been taken.

I walked up behind Antonio and brushed my fingers over his left shoulder blade, I could feel him stiften but then relax into my touch as he saw who it was who had touched him. I quickly removed my hand from his body and pressed myself between the now taken seat and his bar stool.

"Can we leave?" I asked him quietly leaning in a little so he would hear me. My lip brushed his ear and I was so surprised of my action that I pulled back just as quickly and looked at him with big eyes.

His look was wild and dark for a second before he cought himself "Sure, lead the way."

I pressed my body through the crowd and stepped into the warm summer night. The night was clear but I couldn't see the stars because of the many city lights that surrounded us.

"I miss the stars." Was the last thing I said before I hopped into Antonio's car.

* * *

August, 15. 2015

The weekend had arrived rather quickly and I was looking forward to that new book I bought myself a few weeks ago because I had read somewhere that it was popular. I actually planned to start reading it a lot sooner, but with the whole chaos that still was lingering over my head like a dark cloud, I hadn't found the time yet.

I managed to clean my apartment from head to toe and was fresh out of the shower when I had the idea of starting to read. I had nothing planned anyway and that seemed like a good thing to do. Something for myself, something I knew I'd enjoy.

I put on my most confortable clothes and layed down on the couch. A hot tea next to me on my old new wooden living room table and the heavy book in my hands.

I was about twenty-six pages in, when my mobile phone started ringing on the living room table next to me. I rolled my eyes because I somehow knew who it would be, and as I looked on the screen, it told me I wasn't wrong.

"Hello." I said in my sweatest voice but internally slapped myself for picking up the call at all.

"Hi Sylvie" There was a little pause in the line before her boss continued "I know it's your free day in between shifts, but we're short staffed, could you come in? ... Only for a few hours until most of the crowd has passed through?"

"Yes of course, I can be there in thirty." I said already rolling myself of the couch.

"You're a live safer." Walter said before cutting the line.

Thirty-five minutes later I arrived at the restaurant. Walter smiled my way when he saw me coming in but the team was already to busy to exchange hello's. I got to work after changing my clothes in the locker room in the basement.

I think it was already past ten at night as the restaurant started to quiet down a little, I took a small break and went out of the kitchen to grab something to drink at the bar when I heard my name being called from a table somewhere near me.

"Yeah?" I turned around expecting it to be one of the waiters who needed me to pass something to the kitchen, but as my eyes roamed through the crowd, I noticed a table near the front door where Antonio Dawson was sitting, with I assumed, a few of his colleagues from work.

I silently waved what got me a smile. Hell was that man in good shape! I noticed where my thoughts were taking me, so I quickly turned around, grabbing my glass of coke in the process and went back to the kitchen as fast as I could go, with the glass in my hand. Yeah, I remember that moment like it was yesterday. In fact all the memories he was in, I remember like it all just happend. It is strange how fast time passes by without you even knowing.

An hour after that, Walter sent me home. I was glad, because by that time, I was so tired that I was sure I'd fall asleep right away. I was halfway through the door when Walter called me back in. I exhaled loudly, walking backwards two steps before turning around again. "What is it Walter? I'm tired, I need the sleep, my shift starts at seven tomorrow morning!"

"Someone's asking for you." He shouted through the kitchen.

"Who?" I shouted back.

"How should I know! Go see for yourself."

I threw my bag over my shoulder and made my way back.

"Hi." Antonio was sitting at the bar, he was alone.

"Hi yourself." My anger and tired mind were gone in an instant at the sight of him.

"Were you about to leave?" He lifted an eyebrow and pointed to my jacket and my bag.

"Yes, you caught me at the last second actually, I was already half way through the door."

"I guess I got lucky then." The smile he had on his face, the moment he said it, looked good on him.

"You could say that..."

"Want to get a drink with me?" He offered me the seat next to him. As I didn't say anything he continued. "I pay. Though I'm sure you get free drinks because you work here."

"It's not because of that." I paused to take a deep breath. "I'm on shift tomorrow morning, starting early and this was actually my free day, until it wasn't... you know, I got called in because as you may noticed there was a lot going on today. Now the only thing I wanna do is sleep. It's not that I don't want to have a drink with you, I promise, actually I would love to but.. you know what I just said."

This, ladies and gentleman, is me, when I'm nervous and tired at the same time. I felt embarrassed, but as my eyes locked with his, all my worries disapeard and got replaced by an understanding Antonio.

"Another time then!?" He half asked, half stated as a fact with a low voice, looking at me with an intensity in his gaze that made my skin tingle.

I didn't answer, I just nodded but never broke my gaze with him.

I was about to leave, because I got scared, not of him but because I hadn't been with a man since Harris and I wasn't sure if I was ready yet to start something new, If there even was something between them, what I was not sure, or I was but wasn't ready to admitt yet,what also made me want to slap myself because I already knew that I liked Antonio very much, even though I didn't know him that well yet. I felt him grab my hand and take it into his, his thumb rubbing over the back of my hand softly.

"You looked beautiful tonight, in your white chef costume."

"Thanks, see you soon." He still held my hand in his and even though the counter was between us like a wall that kept us seperated, I could feel how my body was pulled to his. It felt like something invisible was pulling me to him. I remembered what had happend last time I fell for a man, I pulled back my hand and was already half gone when I heard him say:

"Oh Definitely."

* * *

August, 16. 2015

When I first got in this morning, I felt like a bus had rolled over me. I hadn't slept at all, last night. I was sorting out all kind of thoughts, making a mental list of pro's and con's, trying to get rid of the thought's that still seemed to hold me back. I haven't come to a conclusion yet, but at least I was further to a solution that I was, when I left the bar.

* * *

September, 02.2015

Molly's was crowded. I was sitting at the bar talking to Gabby when I felt someone standing behind me. I didn't have to guess who it was because Gabby revealed it by greating her brother.

It had been something like two weeks since the conversation we had in the restaurant. And up to this moment, I hadn't known that I had missed him.

I didn't turn around, afraid my body would betray me. I grabbed my glass of white wine for support as I listened to the siblings talk. I could feel his body heat on my back as he stepped closer, I knew nobody had noticed except for me. My senses were on high alert when I could feel his hard front on my half exposed back, touching only softly but touching. Goosebumps errupting on my skin with every small move I felt him make while he was still talking to his sister.

Every second that passed with him behind me, my body felt cold and hot at the same time, I started shaking and hoped that nobody would notice. I shifted im my seat unconfortably when I felt his hand srtoking over my hip. The little pressure he held in his touch did things to me I can not write down at this point.

"Sylvie ... Sylvie!"

"Huh?" I looked up seing Gabby in front of me, looking at me strangely.

"Forget it! I gotta go back to work. Excuse me will ya?!" She said and was already rushing of.

I felt his hot breath on my neck, his upper body pressing further into mine as he wispered into my ear.

"Hi beautiful."

This moment, right there, I wanted to turn around and just press my lips onto his. But something told me to let it play out.

I didn't say anything, his hand still lingered on my lower back. I didn't dare to move, afraid I would break the spell that seemed to be around us. I lowered my left hand carefully so no one would notice and stroke over his thigh, very very slowly. I felt him move, pressing his body further into mine forcing me to remove my hand from his leg. His other hand moved around my waist and came to a halt on my stomach, my pulse spead up and I couldn't do anything about it. I knew that he had noticed it too because I could feel him leaning in again.

"Wanna grab a drink now?"

"Yes.." Was all I managed to say.

The moment I said it, he let go of me and stepped to the side to stand next to me. He ordered another glass of wine for me and a beer for himself. I could feel his eyes on me. "What?" I asked a little harsher than I intendet it to be. "Nothing" He answered like nothing had ever happend between us.

"So you're a chef."

"Yes, I am."

"How did you manage to get a job in the lion's cave? I heard that Walter only hires the best of the best."

"I think that means that I am one of them then." I said a big smile forming on my lips.

"I guess that has to be it then." He said now smiling as well.

"We're eating there every two weeks." There was quick pause before he continued "I have never seen you there. What I guess is because you're working in the kitchen."

"I have never seen you there either."

"I'm glad you were thirsty the other night."

"Me too." A blush spread out over my cheeks as I found his eyes watching me carefully from the side where he was still standing.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" The way he asked me that little question made my blood freeze in my veins.

"Yes."

"I was undercover when I saw you the other night." Antonio said it so quietly that nobody else had heard it.

"Wasn't it dangerous to stay behind then?"

He nodded, what answered my question.

And then, there it suddendly was, something I knew now that was more than true, as much as I hated to admitt it, I really liked this guy. He was funny in one second, intimidating and dangerous in another. I could tell that he liked me too and as much as it had scared me at the beginning, it didn't anymore, because he also made me feel save.

This was the evening it all started. Everything fell in motion like a game of Domino, where when one stone falls, all of them do.

* * *

September, 05 and 06.2015

The table in the restaurant had a beautiful set up. The white tablecloth hung down brushing my legs under the table. The two candles on the table gave the whole date a romantic touch. I still couldn't believe that I was on an actual date. The man sitting across from me wore a black suit with a lean black tie around his neck, the contrast to the white shirt he wore underneath was making him look hot as hell. The earring he wore so well blinked in the light of the candle what got him that bad boy look which he wore so well and I liked so much.

I myself wore a navy blue dress, which showed my every curve, my upper back was almost free of any cloth, the dress was just held together with three thin strappes on my upper back. I still couldn't believe I had actually agreed to this dinner.

Antonio was watching me with his brown eyes, brushing my leg with his under the table, he pulled me back to reality. I caught his gaze and smiled over at him. He tilted his head to the side and lifted up an eyebrow. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I just thought how you look like a member of the mob, sitting in that chair in that hot black suit." I smiled wildely as I witnessed his reaction.

"Hot black suit, huh?" He ripped a piece of bread apart before he continued. "You like bad boys, don't you?"

"No..."

He tilted his head to the side.

"Maybe..."

The detective showed, he knew exactly what I was thinking so there wasn't really a point by lying.

"Ok Ok, yes I do." ... "But in my defense millions of other woman do too." I tried to hide my lame defense by emtying my glass of wine. I put it back down to the table but kept holding on to it. I lifted my head, watching him watching me.

All in all, the date went really well. The night was beautiful, the streets were quiet, so was the drive back to my apartment. Antonio had picked me up earlier and was now dropping me off at my place again. To that point everything was perfect.

Until I walked up to my door!

The door was open, there was no light on in the apartment, but I could tell that something was wrong. I didn't hesitate, I turned around as quickly and soundless as was possible and ran down my driveway back to Antonio who was still there waiting for me to get home safe.

"Miss me already?" He joked, my face seemed to have given me away because his smile faded as fast as it had appeard.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's in my apartment. Or was... The door is open and I mean open open, not just not locked." Antonio's gaze showed that he was concerned, he instantly changed from charming date to hard police Detective. I watched him grab his gun from under his seat.

"Get into the car and lock the door."

"No, I'm gonna come with you."

"Get. in. the. car." He said harshly. "It's to dangerous for you to come with me." He made a small pause, nodding into the direction of my apartment building he said. "Maybe someone is still in there. You're staying in my car and lock the door. Call Seregant Platt, she's gonna notify the team."

"Be careful." I whispered and brushed my lips over his cheek.

That was frustrating, sitting in the car all by myself waiting for something horrible to happen. If something even was going to happen, maybe I overreacted, maybe my memory wasn't as accurate as I thought and I forgot to close the door, or I closed it but didn't notice that it wasn't closed shut when I turned the key.

I felt the tiredness in my bones as I leaned into the seat, trying to massage my shoulders but never leaving the apartment out of my sight. Antonio was in there, maybe even in harms way, because I again pulled drama my why. I checked the clock on my phone which told me that it was already past midnight. There wasn't one cloud in the sky and the moon shone down giving the empty street some extra lights.

God, how long was he gone by now? To long... I had a bad feeling about this whole situation. I opened the door and stepped out of the car, Quietly I crossed the street and made my way inside. It was still dark inside. I stopped to listen for any sound but there wasn't any. Not one small tone. I opened the door a little more so I could sneak inside.

I followed the corridor which took me further into my home, checking the living room before I made my way up the stairs. I walked slowly and it felt like long minutes passing before I reached the top. I carefully continued sneaking around my own house. So far Antonio was nowhere to be found and the police hadn't arrived yet either.

Where the hell was he? He had to be somewhere in here, nobody had left, I was sure because I would have seen it otherwise. Instinctivly I walked to the biggest room in the house, my bedroom. The door was closed, what was strange, because I remember leaving it open. I carefully pressed down the golden doorhandle and glimpesed inside.

My heart stopped...

There inside he stood, with the back to the door, with no movement but tense. What the hell was he doing?

"Antonio?" I wispered carefully.

He turned around slowly but stayed on the spot, it just seemed that he tried to hide something from me. "What are you hiding?" I asked suspiciously and took a step back. Suddendly I wasn't so sure what was going on, and my feelings seemed to run wild what wasn't helping me at all.

I didn't know if he noticed my defensive posture or if he just changed his mind but all of a sudden he stepped to the side and my eyes found what his broad torso was hiding.

There in the dark of the room with only the light of the moon shining through my bedroom window I had a good view of what was lying on top of my once lime green sheets.

There in a puddle of blood I was looking into the eyes of dead pig's head. I stumbled back. Antonio got hold of my arm, steading me as much as was needed at the moment. I can't remember how much time had passed or how I managed to prefent myself from a panic attack the only thing I can remember clear as day is feeling Antonio's warm hand holding mine.

"It's gonna be ok.. It's gonna be ok. I am here." The words were drifiting through my veins like a prayer. Slowly but shaky I found my voice again.

"What is happening?" I looked around making sure nothing else was out of the ordinary, and there wasn't.

"There also is a message. The knife it was stuck or was plugged into the pig's eye." He said not leaving me out of his sight.

"What?" The moment he said it, I felt my stomach content coming up. "What did it say? And what did you do with it?" My eyes found his. He swifted his posture that he was now facing me. His strong arms took a hold of my body. Before he said anything I knew it had to be bad, because his face gave him away.

"Are you sure you want to know? It's not pretty?"

"Show me."

Antonio walked back to the bed, took what looked like a tissue out of his coat and lifted up a small piece of paper sprinkled with some blood. He walked over to me holding it up so I was able to read it without having to touch it.

YOU'RE A DIRTY SLUT! I SEE YOU, YOU SHOULD HAVE COME WITH ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE! NOW I'M COMING FOR YOU!

I covered my mouth with my hand so the scream which was about to leave my body wouldn't! After that, everything was kind of a blur. I didn't know what to think of that or even to understand what was happening to me.

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, the scent that surrounded me, reminded me that I was in Antonio's bed. It was soft and confortable. Not as big as my own but big enough.

My bed...

Covered in blood.

I turned around but stayed in the warm of the bed, trying to forget what had happend and why it was happening when suddendly, out of nowhere a name popped up in front of my inner eye. Harris...

It had to be him. I mean who else could it be? It would make sense, he came into the Firehouse out of nowhere and wanted me to go back with him. He was the one bringing forward the ultimatum, I only laughed at. That must have made him angrier than I thought. But this angry? Leaving a dead pig head on my bed angry? And what did he mean by ' I see you' ? Did that mean that he was watching me the whole time? If so, then me going on a date with another man triggered something.

I could not figure out if Harris was the type of guy who'd be capable of doing something like this. It wasn't at all how I remembered him. But on the contrary, who do we really know?

"Good morning." Antonio greeted me as I came out of the room folloing the smell of freshly brewed coffee.

"Morning." I took the 'Best Dad in the world' cup he handed me and took a sip of the hot liquor.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Not that good, but thanks for letting me stay here for the night."

"Anytime." He turned with the back to me and I could see his tense muscles shifting under his blue shirt. I quickly put my cup onto the counter and hopped up sitting next to it. My legs dangled back and forth a little while I took another sip of coffee.

I watched him cooking breakfast, I knew we had to talk about what was lingering so heavy in the room but for now I just couldn't. I was glad he didn't push on the subject. Maybe with something warm in my stomach, conversation would be easier.

My finger stroke over his shoulder blade before my brain could even catch with what just happend. I felt him tense under my touch but I let my hand remain. A few seconds later, I felt his body leaning in to my touch. He stepped back a little, and I opened my legs so he could stand in between. He was still not facing me, and neither one of us spoke. I started to caress his shoulders, putting light pressure into my touch as I massaged his shoulders. I let my hand wander down all the way to his lower back, feeling his hard muscles under my care.

The smell of something burning broke the spell and Antonio left my embrace and with two quick steps was back to the stove, he saved the food from getting burned even more, if that was even possible I have to add here.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway." I smiled at him and found him smiling back at me shaking his head in disbelief.

"What? I'm not lying." I said drinking the rest of my coffee.

"I didn't say you did." He said stepping between my legs again.

His brown eyes found mine. He switched his gaze between my eyes and my lips. The pressure of his rough hands on both sides on my hips made my skin tingle with anticipation of what was about to happen. I bit on my lip, I could see his eyes darken as I felt his rough hand on my cheek. The moment his full lips touched mine for the first time, I will never forget. It felt soft but demanding, sweet, yet so spicy. His tounge darted over my lips softly as if I needed any cue, I parted my lips. As his tounge found mine he pulled my body closer into his, kissing me a little more fircefully. I moaned into the kiss as I could feel the fingers on my cheek moving down over my chin, to my neck down to my collar bone.

He let go of me all of a sudden because his phone was ringing loudly from next to me on the counter. He looked at me apologetic and picked it up.

"Dawson!" He barked into the phone.

"What you got?" He made his way out of the kitchen and I followed quietly.

"And in the neighborhood?"

"Ok, keep looking." He said panting up and down the living room. I found myself a seat on the couch as I tried to listen what was said on the other side of the call but so far I heard nothing,

"No, she stays with me." ... "Yes. No need for protetion." I watched the scene carefully as I noticed what he just had said.

"I am going home today." I said louder than I'd intended it to be. Antonio stopped in his tracks and his head shot up. "I call you back." He said harsh and cut the call.

"What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard me before. "You're not going anywhere. It's to dangerous!"

"I'm going home today, I'm serious and I wasn't asking you for permission." I said pissed at the whole situation.

"Unbelievable!" He shouted and threw his arms up in the air and left the room without another glance in my direction.

'Great' now I've pissed of the only friend I have in this whole mess! 'Friend'.. Shit I have to call Gabby. I got up from the couch and got my phone from out of my coat where it still was.

* * *

September, 17.2015

Still nothing. No news, no new threats not even a suspicious message. Just nothing. It felt like nothing even had happend. The only diffrence now what that I wasn't living alone anymore. When I refused to stay at his place and I already thought I had gotten my way, he walked me in to my apartment and since then never left me out of his sight.

* * *

September, 19. 2015

I knew that something was diffrent the moment he stepped into the bathroom behind me. His upper body was bare from any clothes and I couldn't do anything but stare. He caught me watching in the mirror. I blushed and looked away fast.

"Did they catch him?" I asked finding him in the mirror.

"Yes. They did. Voight just called me."

Air I didn't know I was holding left my lungs. All the angst and worry left my body, and for the first time since the incident, I found myself relax. I leaned back until I felt his warm body on mine. His hands rubbed up and down my arms "It's over. You are safe now."

Kissing him was my only response. He got hold of my chin and held onto it while roughly pressing his lips to mine.

"Now I have you all to myself." He said between kisses. I turned my body around so I was now facing him.

"I have to go home today." He whispered into my ear right before kissing my neck all the way down to my collar bone.

"Not right now though, right?"

I felt his smile on my skin as he shook his head all the while kissing my skin.

* * *

October, 25.2015

For one month now, I can't call myself a single anymore. One month of happiness with my new love. One month without dark clouds hanging over my head. I felt like a new person, living in a bouble of happiness.

I was still lying in bed with Antonio behind me, as I watched the big grey clouds passing by. Why did I not close the curtains again? Daylight had woken me up, I could only imagine how cold it was outside as I snuggled deeper into Antonios body. He pulled me closer to him in his sleep. I was happy.

At work everything was going great too. I had found a great friend in Gabby and Cruz. And now that X-mas was near I was happy to have friends I call family.

The second my alarm clock got off, I opened my eyes, I wondered why Antonio wasn't in bed with me when I remembered him telling me that he had to go to work today. That reminded me that I had to get ready myself. Today I was working at the Restaurant again for the last time this month. I was more than glad about that, having two jobs wasn't always as easy as one meant.

My early assumption was correct. It was freezing cold outside. I pulled my coat closer around me on my way to my car. I had parked it down the street near Antonio's. Antonio... by the thought of him and the night we spent together a goofy smiled formed on my lips and dissapeard again as I looked at my car.

Windows were smashed in, tires were stabbed and on the side was written in big red letters 'BITCH'. I turned around to see if anybody was here with me but couldn't see anyone. I pulled out the phone out of my purse and dialed Antonio's number.

"Hey Babe, did you sleep well?"

"Antonio." I said firm "It's happening again!"

I could hear him breath in a breath of air. "What happened? where are you?"

I explained everything to him and only fifteen minutes later the whole street was filled with cops. I watched Antonio from afar as he shouted at his collegues. I could tell that he was worried, because I was too. It was as if my bubble, the bubble I felt save in, had now burst open and reality had struck again. I was hoping that he would take care of the situation, my body felt numb, I felt air leaving my lungs, I was watching them run around but all I could really see was my car. My destroyed car. It all became a blurr when the world around me suddendly went dark.

* * *

October, 27.2015

The hospital food was catastrophic and the bed wasn't confortable at all. It felt cold and empty. I opened my eyes and found a fast asleep Antonio sitting in a chair next to me. His head on the edge of my bed. His hand held mine. I smiled, for the first time in days. After I fainted, Antonio brought me to the hospital, because I had hit my head hard. I had a light concussion and Dr. Choi wanted me to stay at least another night. I was all about going home but I got outnumbered by the docter and Antonio.

My head was still pounding when I woke up again. But this time there was no Antonio next to me. The chair was empty. I closed my eyes using the time to myself to rest some more. I was bored to death anyway.

I woke up because I thought I heard something. My eyes shot open, the room was dark, the sun must have gone down a while ago because it was quiet in the room and in the hallway. I was reaching for the light switch but couldn't reach. I ignored the the pain that shot through my head as I tried to get out of bed to get some water. I managed to sit up when I that I was sitting on something hard. The emergency button, great!

My toes reached the cold grey floor of my hospital room, I tip toed to the table where the water was standing on and filled a glass up. I drank it in one long sip.

It was already to late when I noticed it. Big sweaty hands were grabbing me, trying to choke me from behind, I tried to scream but I couldn't make a sound. I tryied to get away with all of my body but I couldn't move. I felt my lungs burning. Stars formed behind my eyes I tried to grab behind me with all the strengh I had left. I knew I was going to lose consciousness soon.

Was I dead?

What had happend?

Where was I?

All these questions, and no answer to it.

"Sylvie."

"Sylvie!"

I tried to open my eyes. I couldn't.

"Sylvie!"

I wanted to move but couldn't.

The voices I heard died away. I wanted to lift my hand to say that I was hearing but my body wouldn't obey me. Maybe I was dying, maybe I already was dead. Maybe this was all just a bad dream.

Everything went black.

* * *

Ok, yes I'm telling you that was not the finest moment in my life. But the moment I woke up again, and found Antonio's brown eyes, my life was normal again. I hadn't died, it was close and my body still hurt and protested whenever I tried to move, but that all didn't matter to me. I was safe again, Antonio had made sure of that, and I knew nobody was going to hurt me ever again.

It turned out that Severide had tried to kill me that night. Yes I know right? Who would have thought?! I was shocked too when Antonio told me. Aperantly he was jealous I didn't even noticed his interest in me, and after he overheard my conversation with Harris they must have talked because they started working together after that.

Antonio told me everything after blathered in his ears for days because I wanted to know everything that went down.

"You know that I love you right?"

"I know, and I love you too." He said stepping to the bed.

"Move in with me?" He asked shyly and tried to hide a smile.

"We'll see." I teased but had to smile myself.

* * *

Yes, that is the end of my first few months in a new city. One would think I would move again after all I went through, but despite all the horrible that happened, I felt at home. More than I ever felt before.

End


	4. Hot Blood

**A big Thank you to Vivi my BFF for believing in me, this wouldn't have been possible without you. Also Thank you Laurabelle2930 for taking the time to edit this monster story.**

 **Rated M (You've been warned)** (Hot Blood By Kaleo. Check it out. They're amazing)

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **HOT BLOOD**_

Antonio was sitting in a dark corner of Molly's with his colleagues, sipping on the cold beer Adam had given him only minutes ago. His mind was drifiting to earlier events that week. He could still see her clearly standing in front of him, babbling nervously about wanting to hang out with him.

Her reaction, the moment he told her no, still was sitting deep inside of him, and he didn't like the way it made him feel.

He had to admitt that he liked her, but his current situation made it impossible for him to get involved with someone, especially someone he could really care about. It wouldn't be fair for her or him for that matter. He shouldn't have flirted with her in the first place, but he couldn't really help himself. The moment he laid eyes on her when she saved his CI in the cold streets of Chicago, he was pulled into her spell. He couldn't really do anything about it, she had a way of looking at him that had made him forget the world around.

Sylvie had entered the bar minutes ago. She was now sitting on a stool at the counter, next to no other than Kelly Severide.

"That was a hell of a save today!" Kelly said bumping his shoulder into hers.

"Thanks." Sylvie smiled briefly.

Hermann approached them with a couple of new beers. "Good shift today guys." Christopher turned to Sylvie. "Is there something going on with you and the Detective?" Sylvie looked at him confused. "No, not that I know of. What Detective?" She said with surprise covering her gaze.

"He's been watching you for quite some time now." He pointed in a direction behind her with his chin.

Sylvie turned around and her eyes locked with Antonio's. She looked at him questioningly and held his gaze. He just kept looking at her. There wasn't movement, only their stare. She knew he wouldn't back down, so she did. She turned around, and gave her attention back to Kelly.

The bar was full, and Sylvie was tired. She didn't know why she had agreed on having a drink after the day she had, when all she actually wanted, was to go home and just sleep. She drank the rest of her beer and listened to Severide's story about saving those kids today. Things had gotten pretty ugly pretty fast and they almost lost two little girls, but thanks to the Squad, everybody was safe at home with their family's.

"Can I drive you home? You look tired." Severide said putting his hand on her lower back.

"She's here with me." A voice behind them said. Sylvie turned around and watched the scene with disbelief. What the hell was that guy thinking? The way Antonio stood in front of them, with an arrogance that radiated something so sexy she almost fell under his spell right there again. "No, pull yourself together" she told herself while trying to get her body under her control again. Sylvie straightend her spine and lifted her chin. "I can't remember us going out together. In fact if I remember correctly, you said you don't want to hang out with me. Remember?" She was aware of the Lt. starring at them from the side, was aware of the hand that was still on her lower back supporting her but she didn't care in this moment. She tried to analyze the situation without showing that Antonio was affecting her.

His whole behaviour confused her. He had turned her down, but now as she was having a beer with a friend, and yes that was all Kelly Severide was to her, a friend, Antonio was acting like a jealous caveman. The intenseness that radiated from his whole being, the look in his eyes as he watched them, all that made her skin tingle, her body wanted to press itself into his, wanted to feel his hard muscle pressing her into the nearest wall, wanted to feel his lips on hers, wanting him to want her.

She shook her head. Breaking gaze with him, she murmurd and excuse and pressed her body through the crowd to the exit.

The moment she stepped out, she could breath again. Sylvie closed her eyes for a bit, she needed to gather her thoughts. This guy was a mistery, what the hell does he want? what is his game? She shook her head, thinking about herself for a moment. Her body was betraying her, even though her mind told her to be carefull her body wanted it. Wanted to fall under the spell of the bad boy he clearly was. Why had he flirted with her to turn her down after anyway? Why had he acted all jealous after he had turned her down?

Sylvie started walking to her car that was parked somewhere down the street. The night was clear but windy. She pulled her coat closer around her body and started to run to her car, finding the keys in her purse, Sylvie opened the door and got in. She knew she should not drive after the drinks she had, but it was best option she had at the moment. Because she didn't even have money left to pay a taxi.

* * *

The moment her eyes opened she knew she was late. She checked the black alarm clock that was sitting next to her on her wooden nightstand and was relieved that her inner alarm clock was wrong. She still had an hour to get to work.

Switching of the lights in the bathroom Sylvie was about to get dressed when she heard the ringing of her mobile phone from somewhere deep inside her purse. She changed direction and picked it up.

"Hey Syl. It's me Maggie."

As soon as Sylvie recognized the voice of her best friend, she was pulled back into a time she was so desperate to forget. A time that held another city and a fiancè she worked so hard to get away from. A man who had used her as a punching ball, a man who had controlled her, a man, she wished was dead. She couldn't see clearly, couldn't think clearly, stars formed behind her eyes, Sylvie managed to get a hold on the couch. Closing her eyes she remembered the breathing exercises her Psychiatrist had showed her.

It worked, a few seconds later, she had managed to pull herself together. Still a little shaky she answered. "Hey Maggie, how are you?"

"I missed you Sylvie, and that is why I'm coming to visit. This weekend. And don't worry, nobody knows."

Sylvie exhaled loudly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"You know I'm not sure about nothing." Sylvie could see her best friend's smile through the phone. She shook her had and had to smile for herself. "Ok then, sounds good."

"What's fun without a little risk right?" Maggie said now laughing.

"I hope you're right."

"See you in a few days girl. And I promise to make sure that I'm not followed. I booked more than one flight, if you know what I mean."

"Good. Thanks." Sylvie said before her friend cut the line.

It was quiet. The room suddenly felt to small. She could feel the air getting thinner around her, the feeling of somebody strangling her filled her mind. She took hold of her neck, closing her eyes, she convinced herself that it was going to be okay. Maggie knew how important it was to be careful. Sylvie opened her eyes, slowly. She came to herself and the moment she trusted her legs to carry her upstairs so she could get dressed was the moment she had controll over her life again. But something inside her told her that something wasn't okay, that having control was only an illusion.

* * *

The days had passed fast, but Sylvie had barely recognized. She was carrying herself through her work days as good as she could. Somehow she was here, but somehow she wasn't. Nobody noticed anything though. She knew how to hide it well. She had a lot of practice.

"Good shift guys, I'm heading home."

"Hey Sylvie, wait." Gabby called loudly after her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Antonio was asking about you the other day. Is there something going on?"

Confused, Sylvie frowned her forehead. "He did?"

"Yes." Now Gabby was the one having the confused look on her face. "What is going on?" She added when Sylvie didn't say anything.

"I asked him out. He turned me down. End of story." Sylvie said after a moment.

"I don't think it's the end of the story, I know the look on his face and in his eyes when he likes someone. It's still the same as it was in first grade, when he was into Sandra something. Believe me, he likes you." They started walking to their cars together.

"It didn't seem that way." Sylvie said shrugging her shoulders. "And to be honest, I have other stuff to think about at the moment."

"I noticed." Gabby stopped walking, she grabbed Sylvie by her arm so she'd stop too.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here." She said and took Sylvie into a hug. "Thanks, I appreciate it." She did, she truly did.

* * *

"Have you seen my black bra?" Maggie asked rumaging through her suitcase like someone who lost their mind.

"You mean the one screaming 'fuck me'" Sylvie couldn't suppress the laugh. "Yeah, I've seen it, it's hanging over the bathroom door."

It had always been like that when they were together, and as much as Sylvie had been afraid to be confronted with a dark piece of her past, she had to admitt that she had missed her friend and that she was glad she was here with her. Despite all her concerns, Sylvie was enjoying herself.

Her friend Maggie Pierce was a force of nature, actually exactly the oposite of her. She was the one with the wild and dangerous ideas, she was the one pulling Sylvie out of her confort zone, she was the one who at the end, saved her. Sylvie knew, that without her, she'd be dead by now and she knew she'd never forget that.

"Maggie?" She turned around so she would face her best friend. "You know I haven't forgotten, do you?" She almost whispered but her voice was strong.

Maggie's face changed, suddenly the wild funny look was replaced by friendliness and kindness, Maggie tilted her head to the side a little before she took the few steps that were between them. Removing a tear on Sylvie's cheek she pulled her friend in for a hug. "I know. I know" She whispered over and over again. "It's okay, you're safe now. We're safe now."

Slowly Maggie let go of her. "We gotta go. C'mon girl it'll be fun." Maggie said and the thoughtful side of her was replaced by the wild, dauntless girl again.

"I am not so sure about that."

"Do you still like men?"

"Y-Yes."

"Do you like muscles?"

"Yes."

"Then this is exactly what you need. Believe me."

"But isn't it illegal?"

"No... Ok yes, maybe a little."

"If we get arrested, I'm gonna rat you out." Sylvie said very very seriously but soon they both were laughing.

* * *

It was dark, cramped and it smelled like someone or something had died. The tunnel they walked through seemed to go on forever. The only thing that made them walk was the fact that other people were walking in front of them and behind them. Sylvie didn't know why she had agreed to this. Finally as they could make out the end of the cold dark tunnel, loud music that seemed more like noise and not like lyrics was reverberating in the cold tube.

The room they stepped into was huge. The whole structure was made out of Beton, everything was grey except for the walls with graphite and dirt on them. The smell was bad, but not as bad as in the tunnel. In the middle of the room was a cage, mats were laid out on the inside. The cage was empty but blood was on the mat, there had already been a fight before they had arrived. Sylvie could see sprinkling bloodstrains on the mats. Some old, some from recently. She felt Maggie grabbing her sleeve and pulling her to some empty folding chairs near the cage. Actually very near to the cage.

"Can't we watch from somewhere behind?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer. She sat down and was very glad she had put on a pair of jeans instead of the dress Maggie had tried to convince her to wear. It was hot in there and she could feel the excitement that was lingering in the air.

People started screaming as the first of the two fighters approached the cage. A young man held the door open for them. The first guy, a big black man who looked a bit like Wesley Snipes in Blade walked in first. He was wearing nothing except a pair of shorts in the colours black and red. People started to clap their hands, cheering. The song that filled the room Sylvie didn't recognize. She could only tell that it was rap music.

Sylvie watched with ease as the second guy walked in, and almost fell from her chair when she saw that it was Antonio Dawson. "Antonio?!" She whispered to herself. Antonio was wearing shorts in red with gold. Sylvie watched him walk around the cage, his song still playing but she hadn't paid any attention to it, noticing how he was focusing on what was yet to come. His muscles flexed under his skin, drops of sweat already ran down his back, sparkling in the light that was lightening the cage from above. The way he moved, the way his eyes sparkled, Sylvie felt how she was pulled in again, slowly pulled in to another side Antonio was showing her, without even knowing. This man was more and more a mystery to her.

"Do you know him?" Her friend asked her in disbelieve, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Kind of." She turned around to see what was happening in the cage, when Maggie started to ask all kind of questions. "shhhshh"

"Did you just shhhsh me?" Her smile grew, but Sylvie's focus was already somewhere else again.

Her whole body was rigid. She sat at the edge of her seat, screaming at the guys who were now fighting like their lives depended on it.

Antonio was on the floor, lying there trying to get up again, but his opponent gave him a hard time. Finally he managed to get up again, but the moment he did, a fist hit his face hard, he stumbled back, hitting the cold cage with force. Sylvie watched him shaking his head, noticed how he was pulling himself together. He limped forward, the fire in his eyes still burning, he punched his opponent hard, first into the face then into his side right above the kidney.

He was the one having the upper hand now.

Until Snipes took Antonio into a what looked like a hug, but Antonio managed to free himself again. Antonio was bleading, so was Snipes.

Sylvie didn't know how much more she could take before she'd run outside. This was brutal. But as much as she wanted to leave, she needed to know how this was going to end. Her eyes were glued to the fight in front of her. She could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins.

She had lost track of time and the moment Snipes fell and stayed down she felt relieved, like a weight had lifted of her shoulders. She stood up shouting like others had. Her blonde hair waving around her as she screamed with the crowd. Wait, what the hell was she doing? What just happened was barbaric.

And yet she liked it.

"We need to go." She grabbed Maggie and pulled her out of the hall. She practically ran out not bothering her friend protesting behind her. The moment they were outside, she stopped, leaning against the brick wall that covered the alley in darkness.

"What the hell is going on?" Maggie's concered voice broke the silence.

"Can we go home?"

"Not until you tell me what is going on!"

Knowing she wouldn't get home otherwise she started to talk. "This is Neanderthal-ish. Is that even a word? Anyway you know what I mean."

"You liked it. And don't try to deny it. I watched you watch the fight."

Sylvie stayed quiet.

"Look, you don't have to be ashamed that you liked it. A lot of people do." She made some gestures with her hand, "Sylvie, this isn't the same thing. You are not the same person. You are allowed to have fun, to make your own decisions. If you like two men with six-packs fighting then so be it."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Do you think I'm a masochist?" Sylvie asked slowly.

"Why? Why would you say that?"

"I liked them fighting, liked watching it. After all I've been through. I liked it." Her eyes on the ground her voice got thinner by every word she spoke.

"Look at me." Maggie took Sylvie's chin and lifted it up so Sylvie had to face her. "That is totally different. You are strong and you are over all this shit that happened to ? Never think that you deserved what he did with you."

Tears were falling, but Sylvie was nodding.

* * *

The girls spend the days they had together. It was their last evening together, before Maggie had to catch her flight back home early the next morning.

"Can we check out that place called Molly's you talked about the other day?"

"It's a bar, not a night club."

"I don't care. Let's go there."

They both got ready in record time. Maggie wore a silver dress with black stripes. Her black hair hung loosely down over her shoulders. Sylvie decided it was a good occasion to wear the little black dress which was hanging in her closet for way to long now, and combinated it with black pumps. Maggie helped her get her hair up. The amount of hairspray she used almost took them out and into a coma, but as Sylvie looked at herself in the mirror, a beautiful young woman looked back at her.

"Good to go?" Maggie shouted from downstairs.

"Coming."

* * *

Molly's was crowded, They found an empty space near the bar, Sylvie looked around and greeted some of her co-workers in the process.

"Good evening ladies, who's your gorgeous friend?" Kelly Severide asked as he stepped to their table.

"Kelly this is my best friend Maggie." She made a small pause to breath when she suddenly felt someone watching her. Her eyes roamed over the crowd. Antonio. "Ouch!" rubbing her arm because Maggie had slapped it, she focused back. "Sorry, ehm where was I? Right. Maggie, this is Kelly Severide, my colleague and friend." Kelly took Maggie's hand to shake it but Sylvie's focus was on the crowed again. The moment she found Antonio, she hopped from her stool. "I leave you two, Kelly, be nice!" Not waiting for an answer, she walked away.

Antonio was standing around a high table with a few of his police colleagues. Sylvie watched him as she closed the distance between them, his hair was cut short, shorter than last time she'd seen him. It looked sexy this way. Under his black leather jacket he was wearing a blue shirt. By the way he moved when he talked, made his gun shown to her a few times, it was strapped into a brown leather belt on the side of his torso.

"A word?" She had put all the bravery she could find together.

An amused Antonio was looking down at her, the smile on his lips made her angry. Sylvie grabbed him by his hand and pulled him away from the others. Soon they reached the back exit. She turned around so she would face him. The night was still warm, the alley was dark. A dog cold be heard barking somewhere but other than that no sound could be heard.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because you look stunning!"

Words she was about to speak got stuck in her throat. She held up a finger and tilted her head to the side a little, considering what he just had said.

"Huh... Thanks... But that wasn't what I meant. You look not so bad yourself, not that I noticed.."

He was smiling again. The way he was standing there, so self-confident, as if he owned the place and everything around him.

"You need to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" He took a step closer.

She took a step back.

"You made it clear that you didn't want to go out with me, so please stop looking at me the way you do."

"And how would that be?" Another step.

Another step back.

"Like you want to fuck me, when yet, you made it clear, you don't!" Breathing heavily now she felt the cool brick wall behind her.

Antonio's gaze darkened while he took another step. "I can't. I'm sorry. My life is just so complicated now." With only inches between them, Sylvie could feel his hot breath on her. His scruff chafed over her pure pale skin. Shivers ran down her spine, his body so near, yet so far out of reach. He hovered over her like an animal caging it's pray. Pressing her hands into the wall, she felt her nipples harden as her breast brushed against his hard chest. She let her head fall back a little, closing her eyes she let the sensation of feelings invade her senses.

The way her body reacted to his, almost like magnets, she was pulled to him, made the fear, she had managed to press down come up to the surface. With her eyes still closed, she felt his fingertips on her neck, roaming down all the way to her collar bone. His lips so near, almost touching hers, she could feel the heat that was radiating from his skin. Moaning she pressed her body further into his, demanding him to touch her. He didn't.

The skin where he touched her seemed to be on fire. Every second that had passed by now made her more wanton. His fingers came to a halt on her chin, grabbing it firm, yet gentle. She could feel his eyes on her, could feel how he observed every move she made.

"Open your eyes." His low husky whisper echoed on the walls in the alley like forbidden sins. Sylvie managed, barely. But when she did, what she witnessed, took her breath away. Never had she seen something sexier. Antonio was just inches away, half of his face was covered in shadows. His eyes were dark, almost black. Lust, fire, passion, love... all of these things she could see through them. His hair was a mess, she must have had pulled on it before but she couldn't remember doing it. His earring sparkled in the reflection of a streetlight. He looked like trouble, she knew he was trouble. She didn't care. Not one bit.

She lifted her right hand up, carefully brushing it over his cheek.

Once.

Twice.

He took her hand into his. Placing it beside her body. His hand found her thigh, digging his fingers into her exposed skin. Mid-tigh he stopped, lifting her leg up, pressing himself further into her. She could feel his hard length on her stomach as he finally pressed his lips onto hers. Kissing her gentle but firm.

A moan escaped her lips but got lost in the kiss, her fingers dug into his hair, pulling him even closer. Her tongue found his lower lip and she softly stroke over it. He gained her access. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss she waited so desperately for, she wanted more. The moment she thought about it, he was gone. The loss of the heat that had surrounded her gone. The muscles that had her caged into place, gone. The loss of his body weight, made her open her eyes so quickly she could only see stars for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have!"

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WHAT? KISSED ME?" Sylvie shouted, and she didn't care if somebody heard her or not. Antonio stood opposite of her, just a few feet away. Shocked by her sudden outburst he felt rage filling him.

"Yes, No... I mean I'm drawn to you. And it bothers the hell out of me because I can't control it."

With that he left her standing outside alone. Suddenly the night didn't feel as warm as before, goosebumps erupted on her skin, as the cold air of the night enveloped her.

* * *

"We're leaving!"

Sylvie pulled Maggie away from Severides arms and took her outside.

"What is going on?"

"I'm done with men!"

They stood opposite eachother with Sylvies car between them. "Oh c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad with the way your hair is looking." Winking at her friend Maggie was leaning herself against the car.

"Oh believe me, it was good, more than good actually, until it wasn't. And now let's go!" Maggie just stared at her friend but didn't say anything. "Please?"

"Okay Okay.." They got inside the car. "But I want all the dirty details." she insisted before pulling out the seatbelt behind her.

* * *

As the days went back to normal, Sylvie wasn't. She couldn't get rid of the memories from that night. As much as she tried to forget Antonio, who was rejecting her all the time anyway, she couldn't. The only good thing was, when she thought about Antonio, she didn't think of her past. And for that she was grateful. Maggie had left her a few days ago, and as much Sylvie hated goodbye's she knew she'd see her soon again.

It was quiet in the firehouse. Joe had cooked a nice meal for dinner, Mouch was sitting on the couch like always and everything was just nice. She was sitting at the table on one of the more comfortable chairs as Kelly suddenly appeared next to her. "Hey, everything okay?" He asked while he was sitting down.

"Hi, yes why?"

"You seem so quiet lately."

"Antonio?"

Her head shot up, "How? huh?"

He smiled like a kid when he answered. "I'm not that blind!"

Frowning Sylvie was about to say something when Kelly beat her to it. "Listen, he likes you, in fact I think he's totally in to you." Stopping him mid-sentence by putting a hand on his knee, "How would you know?"

"Believe me, I know!" Sylvie sat back in her chair again, crossing her fingers on her stomach.

"Okay, maybe you're right. He did kiss me last time he saw me, and he admitted that he likes me too."

"Told you he likes you." In remembrance she answered, "But why the hell did he walk away then?" Pulling herself back into reality, she found Kelly's eyes.

"Maybe he has his reasons." He paused and put his hand on her shoulder. "Want my opinion?" Sylvie locked eyes with him and nodded.

"Make him jealous..." Sylvie's eyes widened. "We both know he is the jealous type, make him, and I'm sure he'll be on your doorstep faster than you can say his name."

Sylvie considered Kelly's words a moment and was about to contradict, when the sirens rang.

* * *

The scene was bad. The air smelled like death. Sylvie and Gabby jumped out of the ambulance and ran over to the building fire. The sky had gotten dark because of the smoke that was in the air. The fire, which was already coming out the windows, was hot on their skin. People with cameras were in the area, watching the horrible scene in front of them. Everywhere people could been heard shouting. Firemen running around, water hitting the building desperate to safe it.

They came to a halt next to the Chief. A guy was lying on the street, he must have jumped out of the burning building. Chief Boden was pressing something that looked a lot like a shirt onto the man's head.

"He's still alive!" He shouted loudly "Pulse is week but it's there."

"We'll take over from here. " Sylvie grabbed the towel and lifted it quickly to see what they're up too.

"We need to get him to the hospital. He won't make it otherwise."

Otis and Hermann helped them getting the man onto the board so they could leave.

"Let's go." Gabby shouted and Sylvie drove off.

* * *

"Did he make it?" The Chief asked in his usual grumpy rough voice.

"Doesn't look like it."

The people working in the firehouse scattered all over the place most of them in their own thoughts of the prior events.

"Can I talk to you for a sec." Sylvie grabbed Kelly's sleeve not waiting for an answer.

"Can you help me?"

"With what exactly?"

"Pretending."

"No, nope you gotta figure out something else." He said walking into the direction of the men's room.

"I can see you smiling..." She shouted after him. Shaking her head she made her way to the showers.

* * *

She hated not knowing... It just didn't leave her alone. Why was he acting like such an ass? Why the hell did she like him so much? When she knew it would be better to keep her distance? He was trouble. That was the only thing she was sure of, but yet she knew she would get burned again. She wasn't one to give up so easy. She was going to take matters into her own hands and do something about it! She had listened long enough.

As soon as her shift had ended, Sylvie went to Molly's with the others. She took the seat beside Severide knowing he'd back her up eventually. She didn't know if Antonio was there, but if he was she wasn't going to give away her chances. She leaned into Kelly whenever there was a possibility. She talked to him a lot and she put a smile on her face. She laughed at his jokes even if they weren't that funny and she touched him more than was necessary.

It didn't feel right.

"I can't do this, it's just not me." She said. Getting of the stool she placed a kiss to her friends cheek, grabbed her coat and went home.

* * *

 _A day later..._

She had let him talk, now she was the one who was going to say her piece. Sylvie walked through the front door of the police station and walked up to the front desk where no one other than her friend Trudy Platt was standing.

"Hi." She said as she approached.

"Sylvie? What brings you here?"

"I need to see Detective Dawson." She paused "Is he around?" She placed her fingers on the edge of the desk for support.

"Want me to buzz you up or to call him down?"

"If you could buzz me up. that would be fine. Thank you." Trudy made a gesture for her to go up. And that she did. With fast steps she arrived. Antonio was sitting at his wooden desk, he was concentrated on reading some document that was lying in front of him. His earring sparkled in the light of his desk lamp. His hair was brushed to the side. This was Antonio the Cop. She found herself liking it as she stepped closer. Antonio was the only one up here. And she wondered where the others might were.

"Hi."

Antonio lifted his head to find Sylvie standing in front of him. He tilted his head to the side a little watching her.

"Hi" He said surprised but then his tone changed, it was if he had built a wall around himself. "What brings you here?"

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" Her hands in her pockets, she wagged on her feet.

"Sure." He got up, "Follow me."

He led her to a conference room. The room was lit with light coming in from the big window that gave view to the street from where she had come in. Sylvie took in the view as she spotted the ambulance. She focused on it, while she gathered all her thoughts and formed the speech she was about to give.

"Listen I..." Sylvie put her hand up to cut him of.

"You talked last time, now it's my turn." She turned away from the window to find him standing near behind her watching. "I am a great person, I had have a bit of a rough past, but I worked through it, at least I'm trying to, I have built a life here in Chicago and I made it work. There are still things that I haven't told anybody yet but at some point, I'm hoping to share them with you." She remembered to breath. "I really like you. And just so you know, I deserve to be happy. So please, for god's sake make up your mind and figure out what you want."

'Ambo 61. Multiple car accident on W Roosevelt road, all units needed.'

"I gotta go." She walked passed him but he captured her upper arm. Antonio pulled her back into him and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Go we talk another time."

Gabby who was waiting in the ambulance gave Sylvie a look as she opened the door and got in. "Later, now drive."

* * *

The night was cooler than the one last time she was out. This time she came alone, she was standing in front of an abandoned underground station ready to walk down into the unknown. She had called Maggie who gave her the address to the next illegal fight, Sylvie didn't want to know how she knew, she just needed to go there and hope Antonio was fighting again.

Following the crowd into the dark, Sylvie felt getting more and more excited. The walls on either side of her were cold and full of graphity. She could see them now, because little lights were installed on the ceiling of the tunnel. The air down there was thick. At least this time it didn't smell like something was dead. She followed the people who were walking in front of her and into another subway tunnel until they finally reached a door. She walked through and found herself in a room similar to the one from last time, only a little bit smaller.

Looking around she took a seat near the cage that was built up in the middle of the hall. It was loud, people were chattering and placing their bets. Sylvie watched with ease as a few minutes later, the light went out and people rushed around to get the best spot possible.

She had to wait two long fights when the guy who looks like a Chicago Mobster announces the next two fighters. A song Sylvie knew so well filled the room as Antonio walked through the crowd.

 _You Put on your war paint_

 _are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down_

 _Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground_

 _We are the jack-o-lanterns in July setting fire to the sky_

 _Here, here comes this rising tide, so come on_

 _Put on your war paint_

 _Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies_

 _Silver clouds with grey linings_

 _So we can take the world back from a heart attack_

 _One maniac at a time we will take it back_

 _You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start_

 _So dance alone to the beat of your heart_

His hair stood up, sweat on his upper body let his skin shine. His muscles flexed under his skin as he circled his arms and swinged them to warm up. He walked into the cage.

Sylvie was sitting at the edge of the uncomfortable wooden folding chair. She straightened her spine and stretched her neck so she could see more. People were shouting, whistling and clapping their hands together, some were screaming stuff but she wasn't able to understand a word of what they were saying.

His opponent walked into the ring to a Queen song she had to listen to when she was a kid, because her mom was a huge fan. She found herself singing the lyrics when she remembered that this was the enemy. The guy Antonio was facing had a bald head and very thick dark eyebrows. He looked like a russian monster. To her left was a guy who took bets, and yes, she knew she shouldn't but who could blame her. She quickly placed her bet and went back to her seat.

The music stopped. The lights went on again but only over the cage. The atmosphere in the hall was overwhelming, people were shouting while the two fighters were circling each other. Big guy was attacking first. Antonio's head flew back into the cage. Faster than she was able to absorb what happened, Antonio had pulled himself together, and was now running into the guy, ducking he put his arms around the others torso and ripped him of his feet.

Sitting on top of him he punched him hard, left, right, left, right. All his opponent was able to do at this point was hold up his cover. In a swift motion, Dawson was the one lying on the mat, holding up his arms to cover his face. The big guy was punching down on him with no mercy. Sylvie could see blood that was flying through the air, landing on the mat in a pattern of spatter.

She shot up from her seat, shouting with the crowd, "GET UP, GET THE HELL UP." Throwing her hand in the air. "FIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE ON THE FLOOR? SLEEP? GET THE FUCK UP FOR GOD'S SAKE."

What the fuck was she doing here? This was insanity... The man she liked so much was fighting an illegal fight and was loosing. And for what? If that came out he'd be fired in an instant!

Antonio managed to get the guy off of him, they both were standing again. Bald head was coming at him again but this time his arms were up to block the punch. His nose was bleeding as was his lip. Antonio couldn't feel the pain, the only thing that was counting now was winning. He simulated a punch with his right fist but instead of going through with it he turned around and swung his arm until his fist made contact with the Russian's head.

He fell.

Antonio was kicking him into his side. Rage leaving his body as he kept hurting the man who was lying on the ground beneath him.

"STOP!" Sylvie shouted through the crowd, and as if Antonio had heard her her, he did. He was standing above the guy, looking down at him. From where Sylvie was standing, she could see the drops of sweat that ran down his back to the now with blood covered mat. She stood, her legs carried her to the cage. She grabbed it, held onto it. "Antonio, it's over, he's down. Look at me. I am right here with you."

His head snapped up. Pinning her to the spot, his look wild, his eyes dark. "Sylvie?" Shock was written all over his face as he made his way out of the cage, not bothering the people around him or the cheering of the crowd.

Grabbing her roughly by her arm, they walked the same way out he had walked into the cage only minutes ago. But this time there wasn't music. This time there only was Sylvie and Antonio.

He brought her to a more quiet corner covered in shadows, where no one was able to see them.

"I was where you are now, and I know what it does to you. But when you laugh, I can see it, I can see you. I see all your colours, all your scars, behind the walls you have put up. Don't you see how beautiful you are?" She paused, heavy breathing she looked at him. He was standing there, opposite of her, his arms hanging loosely beside him. His eyes remain on her, not moving at all he listened. "You are a proud man, you are as brave as a lion, you have a big heart and most of all I love the way you look at me, how you tilt your head to the side and always notice when something is wrong. And if you only knew what you're doing to me now, when you're smiling at me..." Pause. "You are perfect the way you are. Every inch of you is perfect, for me you are perfect!"

Silence.

"Never in my life I have wanted something so badly. I want you Antonio, with all your problems. ... I have problems too you know. We can work through all that together."

More Silence.

"Now it's your turn to talk."

He took a step.

Then another, and another, and another until he was standing in front of her, shirtless with some blood on him, he invaded her personal space. His scent filled her nostrils, a mixture of sweat and aftershave. His hands still taped from the fight he put his hand to her cheek carefully. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. His thumb caressed her pale skin, once twice, before she could feel his hot breath on her skin, she felt his shaking lips on hers.

* * *

Soft sheets that smelled like him surrounded her. His heavy body was pressing her into the mattress. She could feel his hard chest rubbing over her hard nipples. His hard length pressed into her pelvis as she was squirming under the touch of his big rough hands on her soft skin.

She moaned into his kisses. He placed himself at her entrance but didn't move. Sylvie nodded lightly to give permission for him to continue. Pushing in carefully, he filled her tight walls. Arching her back, Sylvie tried to adjust to his big cock inside of her. Pushing in and out of her, slowly he continued kissing her.

Her hands were all over his body. Pressing him into her further. Her nails scratched through his brown short hair over his skull. Growling into the kiss he slammed into her more forcefully.

In one swift motion she was sitting on top of him, opening her eyes, he smiled sheepishly up at her. Kissing that grin away she pulled him up so he was now sitting, steadying himself with one hand behind his back. Sylvie's long blonde hair hung down, over her shoulders, covering parts of her chest and breasts. Riding him slowly he steadied her with his free hand. Drops of sweat ran down both their body's and landed on the sheets beneath them.

Rolling back her head, she moaned as he pushed brutally into her everytime her more than wanton body came down to meet his. Increasing her speed she came down on him hard, pressing herself down his shaft, her small tits bouncing up and down covered in sweat.

She could feel her inner walls tightening and knew she was so so close, yet so far away from getting a release. He must have noticed because he slid out of her, leaving her empty, she was about to complain when he changed their position, again was he hovering above her. He pushed into her, this time he didn't hold back. She felt his muscles and bones move under the skin of his back. Digging her fingers into his flesh, she kneaded his skin while with every thrust she was seeing stars behind her eyelids.

Wherever his fingers touched her, goosebumps erupted what made her shiver but at the same time it felt like her body was on fire. His scruff stroke over the pulse point of her neck, sucking on it lightly before moving on and finding her lips again.

Her golden hair was laying around her face in waves, he found her eyes as she opened them while he caressed her nose with the tip of his. Hovering over her but not moving.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered into the almost dark room. "Kiss me." Pulling him back down onto her by putting her arm around his neck, she licked over his lower lip with her soft tongue, driving him crazy. He bit softly into her lip to stop her teasing.

"Stop that." He growled.

Smiling she pushed her hips up circling.

"You're playing with fire here." Biting her shoulder before kissing it.

"Is that a promise?" She said with the sweetest voice possible.

"Good girl huh!?"

* * *

Their hips slammed into each other, heavy breathing filled the air around them as they lost themselves in each other. Sylvie moaned in exastasy as Antonio pushed into her gently. Pressing her hips into his, she felt her walls tighten soon. She was so wet, she could feel it dripping down her legs and ass before it got soaked up by the sheets.

His bodyweight pressed her down into the soft matress of his small bed. Her golden locks lay around her head wildly. He pounded into her, like an animal gone wild, she was tight around his cock, her muscles clenching around him, more frantic with every thrust he pushed into her. Her nails leaving red marks over his body, their loud moans and grunts echoed the room. Nothing else mattered only this moment with them together.

Antonio's rhythm got sloppier with every thrust, she knew he was near, because she was too.

* * *

"I want you to be my girl." Antonio said lying next to her but looking up to the ceiling. Sylvie turned her head, the room was filled with darkness but she could make out his profile. "I am." Stroking over his cheek with her fingers she turned to the side, steading her head with her other hand. Her golden locks fell beautifully around her head all the way down onto the bed. She felt him move and soon his hand took a strain of her hair, that had fallen forward, to place it behind her ear.

"No I mean it, no more hanging out with Severide, I want us to be exclusive." His tone was harsher than he intended it to be but he needed to make sure that she understood him.

"Kelly is my friend." She pulled up the sheets to cover her breast. "And nothing is going to change that. There is something I need to tell you though. Something nobody knows except for my friend Maggy."

"The one you were in the bar with?"

"Yes. Exactly that's the one." Sylvie took a deep breath and tried to gather her thoughts. She never had told anyone but if Antonio meant what he said, that he wanted to be with her, then she may as well tell him everything. Every wrong thing that had happened to her. He needed to know that she was troubled and that she may never was able to get past it. A voice in her head told her that maybe he was the one who could help her forget all the shit that had happened and finally move on. Maybe he was the one who'd love her unconditionally, maybe he'd see past her shit and her angst and see her for who she really was. And something inside her told her that he already did.

"I'm married." She started and immediately felt Antonio shift. "I wanted a divorce but Harris wouldn't sign the papers. Instead he used my body as a punching bag as he did for years by that point so Maggy, she kinda saved me, you know. She knew that I was going to show the papers to Harris and we made a plan that if I do not call her an hour later something went wrong, that's when she should come pick me up in the middle of the night with a packed suitcase and my passport." She knew it was only the short version but she couldn't bring herself to tell all the ugly truth now. "I got into the car, Maggie booked me a flight and from there I took a few other flights but payed in cash to make sure he wouldn't find me, or would look for me in the wrong place." She took a deep breath. "Then I landed here, in Chicago, I found a home and a job. And now I found you." He kissed away a tear that was running down her cheek before he took her into his arms.

"I am so sorry. You are mine now, and I promise to protect you. No one will ever harm you again." His voice was strong and Sylvie noticed the anger that was swimming within his tone, anger against the man who had broken her bones, the man who had punched her into her stomach so she'd loose the baby they were about to have, the man who burned her skin with fire one evening when he came home drunk, the man who raped her and broke her until she had nothing. Tears were falling down now, she was sobbing into Antonio's naked chest. His hand caressed her skin and hair, whispering in his rough voice that everything was going to be fine.

And after a while, she believed him. Everything would be okay, maybe not today or tomorrow, but one day. One day she would be okay, she believed that with all of her heart. Maybe Antonio was a bad guy, but one with a heart as big as a lion's.

End


	5. Difficult Times

Part 1

 **Difficult Times**

She was standing her ground, she knew she was wrong but was not going to give in anyway. The sun had already settled a few hours ago but she just came home because work had taken longer than she had expected when she told her friend to go home to her kids and she'd take care of her stuff as well. She hadn't noticed time flying by as she was deep in thoughts. The radio had been playing quietly in the background playing music. She had really lost track of time, when she heard the vibrating of her phone inside of her purse.

She picked it up without looking who was calling. "Where the hell are you?" Antonio's with anger filled voice shot through the line. Sylvie was taken aback by his sudden outburst, so much, she almost dropped her mobile.

"Still at work." She snapped back. "Come down will ya. I have a lot of work. I just lost track of time."

"We said we have dinner together tonight. I cooked."

"I am so sorry Hon. I totally forgot."

"Don't Hon me Sylvie. You better make this up to me or...-" "Or WHAT?" Screaming into the phone, Sylvie stood up not carrying that her chair fell over at her sudden reaction.

The line went dead.

Stunned that he hung up on her, she picked up the chair and decided to leave. She knew the moment she'd arrive at home, things would pick up where the call was left off. She wasn't up for another fight, praying that he maybe had gone to sleep already she parked her car in the driveway, grabbed her coat from the passanger seat next to her and got out of the car.

Opening the door she walked inside the townhouse she owned. The house was still lit but Antonio was nowhere to be seen. Throwing her handbag to the floor, she got rid of her shoes and coat by throwing them to the floor, making as little noise as possible.

She found him sitting on one of the wooden chairs at the dinning room table. The table was beautifully set, the candles he must have lit hours ago, were burned down, drops of wax had hardenend on the golden tablecloth that was beautifully laid on to the half glass, half wooden table. His gaze was hard, his body on edge. "I can't keep doing this." There was no more anger in his voice just sadness.

She felt the sharp pain go through her body as if someone was stabbing her. "What are you saying?" His eyes bored into hers, she could see how he tried to controll his anger.

"Antonio please, I had just a lot of work. I will remember next time."

"I thougt Cindy was working today as well, couldn't she jump in for once?"

"She did, I sent her home so she could be with her family." She said apologetic.

"And what about your family? Huh? Am I nothing to you anymore?" Sitting there calmly he let his head fall down to his chest, shaking it.

Defeated, silence filled the room. Tears dropping down to the livingroom floor. He stood, head held high, he walked past her. "Antonio..." "Not tonight." Putting on his coat and picking up his black dufflebag she now noticed being next to the front door, he left, shutting the door loudly behind him.

Crying she let herself drop to the floor, letting out all the emotions she had held back.

* * *

Days went by slowly, she hadn't eaten since the evening Antonio walked out on her. She had lost weight, her skin was pale, almost white. She looked like crap and she didn't do anything to hide it. She just didn't care. She pushed herself to go to work everyday even though she just wanted to stay at home in her bed hiding under the sheets until this whole nightmare would be over. But that wasn't going to happen, she was well aware of that. Sylvie had lost track on the number of how many times she had called Antonio's cell these past few days. He had never picked up once, but she kept on calling.

He didn't answer.

She tossed her phone into the nearest wall, regretting it a second later. It scattered to the floor leaving pieces all over the place. Great now she needed to buy a new one. As if she had the time and the money to do that. Well she had time, because cleaning up, she had done whenever she felt the need to forget, so apart from the phone on the floor, it was clean, to clean.

Grabbing her coat, she left her apartment, got into her car, and drove into the city. It was a beautiful day, the sun stood high in the sky. It warmed her body through the windows of her car. She arrived after a few minutes of driving and was lucky to find a parking spot near the mall she had planned to go.

The store was crowded, she waited in line and was soon annoyed of people bumping into her. She was about to say something when a familiar voice called her name. Turning around she spotted Gabby and Kelly who had just entered the store together. "Hy guys. What are you doing here together?" Curiously she waited for an answer.

"Kelly here, is helping me to find a birthday present for Matt." She patted Severide's shoulder and smiled at Sylvie. "What are you doing here?" Severide looked her up and down as if he knew that something was up. She hadn't seen her friends in a few weeks, and it seemed like Antonio hadn't talked to them either because it looked like they didn't know that he had left her.

"Broke my phone."

Gabby's phone was ringing, she excused herself and went outside to take the call.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Kelly asked concern swinging in his voice. "You look bad."

"Yes I'm ok. I'm up next. I call you sometime this week with my new phone." Faking a smile she hoped would convince him, she added. "Bye."

"Bye." He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek before leaving the store.

* * *

She could fool everyone around her, but not herself. Deep down she knew her marriage was over the moment Antonio had walked out on her. He had given her many chances and as hard as it was to admitt, she hadn't taken them. She had thought he was just saying these things so she might change, never ever would she have thought he would leave her. Had they always had such a strong love and bond.

They had met right after she got her new job at the law firm she was still working, only had she then been the rookie and not the boss like she was today. It had taken her a lot of long nights and hard working hours to be where she was now.

She had bumped into him as he was walking on the sidewalk deep in thoughts, she remembered how young he looked back then, how young they both were. Falling flat on her ass after the crash, she looked at him, looked into his beautiful brown eyes. He wore a black leather jacket that day, a grey shirt underneath compaired with a blue jeans and sneakers. She remembered just sitting on the cold stony ground watching him. Smiling he helped her to stand up. When his hand touched hers, she could feel electricity lingering in the air surrounding them.

 _"I'm sorry." He had said after a while pulling her up and into his chest, like it was the most normal thing to do. She felt his hard chest under all that clothing, smiling up to him but somehow having lost her ability to speak._

* * *

She had to call him again. Try to win him back. After all they went through together this couldn't be it, this was not how it was supposed to end. They were meant for each other, she knew that, deep down she knew.

What had she done, when had her job become more important than her marriage? She couldn't remember when things had started to change, she just knew that it wasn't supposed to go this way. She had to find out where he was staying, clearly it wasn't at his sisters.

* * *

She had no clue where he was staying. So she had no other choice as to call Severide. She picked up the phone and dialed his number.

"Hey Sylvie, I was just about to call you..." Pause. "Heard what happend."

"It's ok really, I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not. I saw you the other day, remember? You didn't look fine, and now I know why." She heard him suck in a deep breath before he continued. "Why didn't you say something? I am here for you."

"I know Kelly, thanks. Actually you really can help me with something... Do you know where Antonio is staying?"

"I think he's at a motel. Saw him the other day at Molly's and overheard him talking to Voight."

It was quiet for a moment. She heard Kelly breathing on the other end of the line but didn't give it any attention.

"Sylvie? Still here?"

"Yes. Sorry, I was just thinking of something."

"Wanna go grab a drink? Get your mind off of things?" He asked.

"I don't know..." Cutting her of midsentence he spoke. "C'mon, you need to get out a little, live a little. There is nothing you can do about your situation tonight anyway, so let's grab a drink at Molly's."

She was struggeling inside. She knew her friend was right, she sure could need some company and someone to talk to, also a glass of white wine sounded very tempting. "Ok. Pick me up please, I plan on drinking tonight. " She decided in a moment of weakness.

"See you in an hour." Then the line went dead.

* * *

There wasn't much going on at Molly's. Severide was walking through the door behind her, she could feel his hand on her lower back, guiding her. Her slender legs carried her through the almost empty bar her friends owned. The smell of cheap booze hung in the air and matched the dark mood she was in.

They sat down at a table near the bar, she suspected so Kelly could make sure that she always had a drink standing in front of her. He sat down opposite from her, carefully eying her.

"Is there something in my face?"

Smiling he said "No, I was just thinking that you look like crap."

"Well, thank you very much." She said indignantly.

"You're very welcome." Her smile grew wider and soon they were laughing. "There she is... Sylvie is back." Kelly said as the laugther had faded. "I missed you." She said and meant it. She couldn't remember when she last went out. All she ever did was working. "Bring me a glass of white wine?" With doggy eyes, she added "Pleease?"

Kelly just smiled and shook his head as he got up from his stool and made his way over to the bar. Sylvie looked after him.

His back reminded her of the memory which was long forgotten. Kelly's broad torso turned into Antonio's in front of her inner eye.

* * *

 _Smiling she walked away, but turing back to look at the man who she just had walked into. His back was to her. His leather jacket, was moving in sink with his steps._

* * *

She should have talked to him sooner, Kelly turned out to be quite a good listener.

Loud noise coming from the bar got her attention and pulled her out of her thoughts quickly. Kelly was shouting, pushing someone.

"Leave her the hell alone!"

"Get lost or I'll arrest you." Her whole body stiftend as she identified the voice as Antonio's.

"Give her some time man." Sylvie watched as Kelly held up his hands in surrender, taking a step back.

"Mind your own fucking buisness." Antonio hissed and walked away, kicking away an empty chair who was blocking his way. She followed him with her eyes as he used the back door to get out of the bar.

"What was that about?" Sylvie asked as soon as Kelly sat down on their table again, placing a glass of wine in front of her. "As promised." She thanked him and took a sip of the cold liquor. Kelly waited until she had put the glass back down before he started telling her what just had happend.

"He was pissed that you came here with me." He started, his tone flat but his eyes focused on Sylvie's. "I told him that we're here as friends and that I had no intention doing something behind his back but he got into my face, throwing accusations before I even could explain." Kelly paused a second, she watched him sucking in a deep breath. "Maybe he was right." He almost wispered that part, and his eyes got lost somewhere for a second. "What do you mean?" Lifting his head up again, he found her eyes, blue met blue. "Maybe I still like you."

Sylvie couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he saying he still had feelings for her? But they haven't seen each other so long. Did she just not notice. Shocked she moved away from him, her back hitting the wall behind her chair. "Kelly..." He looked at her, sweet and sad. She could see the angst of rejection behind his eyes as he kept looking at her. She didn't know what happend in that moment, all she knew was that she wasn't going to waste another minute not knowing what could have been if things would have worked out between them.

"Then let's find out!"


End file.
